Phoenix King of Eldar
by LONGNodaichi
Summary: A prophecy has been made to herald the Rebirth of the Eldar Empire. But will only the Eldar rise from their ashes, or shall mankind benefit as well? Based very loosely on war hammer 40k and fantasy. No flames. Might even incorporate technology of star wars later. Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Eldar, the struggling race, was once the pride of the universe. They had the greatest inter-galactic empire, having tens of thousands of worlds under their rule. But they lost all that in a few centuries. The Fall of the Eldar, the Birth-pains of Slaanesh, the Demise of the Eldar Gods….they lost almost all. Now they were not even a shadow of their former self. The only thing that remains is a few craftworlds remaining, with the Eldar fighting for the dead soul stones rather than the living.**

_That would change. A massive shift in power was occurring in the universe. And a new leader among the Eldar, one with new vision and great power, would lead the elder to salvation. The leader would drive the forces of Chaos away from his people and lead a new future for the elder, with or without the aid of humans._

-Inside the massive structure of Craftworld Ulthwe, a prophecy of utmost importance was made by the conclave of Farseers. They have not made a prophecy of this magnitude since birth of Emperor of Mankind.

A cabal of farseers of Ulthwe sat in a circle, on the floor of runes. One farseer, the most experienced of the group, sat in the middle of circle. As their psychic energy merged and decreased the very fabric of time, the middle farseer began to read the patterns given by the pattern.

The middle farseer rose in the air, filled with energy. She was not herself…she was a small portion of time plane enclosed in a physical form.

_The Grey shall purge_

_The Black shall corrupt_

_The Red shall consume_

_One shall rise from ranks of the common_

_To lead us all to the light_

_To defeat the Leviathan, the Wrath of the Old_

_To purge the Dark and destroy the dark_

_To go toward the future and not to the past_

The middle farseer descended to the ground softly and opened her eyes. Blue energy dissipated and the circle of farseers stopped chanting the ancient language of the Old Ones.

"Yes…this is a prophecy that we have one dreamed of receiving." The farseer whispered. Two thousand years old and having taken the path of the seer, Khalias Terazim, stood up. Tall and slim even for her kin, brown haired and green eyed with beauty said to match any royalty, Khalias, short Khalia, walked down the steps of the farseer.

"Time has come for the Eldar. Call for a convention among the Tribunal. They must here this prophecy!" Khaliashs ordered her faithful acolytes and they nodded. They teleported out of the ancient room using a short-circuit webway gate to ascend to the surface. Khalias remained and derobed her ritual clothing to farseer cloak. It was said that each farseer would contribute one prophecy that would change the future of Eldar, and she had just found her calling.

"Truly, this prophecy is peculiar indeed." The Tribunal of Eldar Council was made up of the oldest and wisest of the Eldar craftworld; it had been said that some of the council was old enough to have seen the Fall of the Eldar personally. Of course those were rumors only because none of the council would reveal their experiences in those dark times. Each craftworld had their own government. Ulthwe had the Tribunal, Iyanden had a High Family, Alatoic had a council, and so on.

"Yes…such a prophecy is very specific to an event….a being…." One member of the tribunal stated. They sat in a semi-circle table lifted while the farseers faced them.

"Yes….very specific."

"No such prophecy has been made since the birth of Anathema."

"The Human Emperor? Him?"

"Do you not remember the prophecy made by our farseers during his birth?"

"We did not depend on our prophecies as much in those time."

"Exalted ones." Khalias interrupted. "I am sorry, but I must ask what course of action will be taken in reaction to this prophecy."

The tribunal was silent for a moment.

"We must not let this chance go to waste. There are less than 100 craftworlds now….less than half of that fully functional, and more and more soul stones are being consumed by the Great Dark One."

One tribunal member sighed. "Yes….we must act….but how to find this one?"

"I have the solution, my elders." Khalias bowed. "In the process of finding the prophecy I have seen visions of this being….and his living. It is possible that I can track him and bring him."

"Seeing visions in prophecy? Khalias, you are aware that such a vision also awakens the forces of chaos?" One tribunal member barked in an uncharacterically rasp voice.

"I do know….but we must find this person quickly."

"So be it." The middle tribunal member rose, acting as the psychic authority of the tribunal. "Farseer Khalias. You and your sisters will lead a warhost to find and safeguard the savior of the Eldar. Failure is not acceptable."

Khalia nodded her head and teleported out of the room with the webway gate.

"Gather the warhost necessary to go to the Wyvern VI, an imperial world currently in war. We must go quickly."

The necessary warhost made of guardians, aspects, exarchs, and other warriors flew through the webway gate directly to the imperial world.

A snowy world of Wyvern was already covered in battle between the many centers of power. The Imperial Guard, the official rulers of the world, had millions upon millions of imperial guards men fighting on world. They entrenched themselves in cities and made it a priority to take back the part of the world they had lost. Then were orkish force, coming down from the warp space in their crude vessels to loot and pillage for their great WAARGH. Those were the two greatest forces on that world, but now the Eldar were joining the fight, to find their last hope. Using the lost gateways left by the ancient elder milllenia ago, the Eldar Warhost landed on the world of Wyvern undetected by Imperial Guard or Orks. And they would keep it that way.

The Eldar activated their cloaked wraithbone buildings to stay invisible to the people around them. Rangers cloaked up and entrenched themselves in the most inconspicuous areas. The guardians and other warriors came out of the warp gate and went to their defensive positions. Khalia was there with her seer council, obserbing the world of Wyvern.

"The humans make sounds almost as loud as the Orks. How they came to be so prolific…." One seer council noted.

"…is a riddle and taunt the universe hurls at us, I am afraid." Khalia finished. "I do not enjoy being on the same plane as the primitives, but our mission gives us no choice. We must find this chosen one."

"Is the chosen one an elder, Farseer?" The other member asked.

"I am not sure….all I know is that this person has huge potential. I must say, if this chosen is an Ork….." Khalia shuddered. "I can barely sense the power beacon this person possesses; let us hurry."

Meanwhile, the Imperial Guard were in a huge battle with the Orks. The massive barrages of fire between men and orks resulted in huge casualties from both sides.

"Frags!" One soldier yelled as frag grenades flew and landed on the Ork's base. Ork got blown up, but more replaced them. The orks had the reputation of being the most populous in the galaxy, and they certainly showed that in this battle.

Meanwhile, behind the frontlines, Lord General Castor and an inquisitor was watching the battle unfold.

"Perhaps not all imperial guards in this sector are cowards." The inquisitor stated. Castor looked at the inquisitor with a quick glare.

"But their inefficiency is typical with this sector." The inquisitor stated again. "I will fix that."

Lord General looked at her again. "Inquistor Medici. Your special troops are not required; my men shall deal with the attacks and deal with them thoroughly."

"I expected this ordeal to be deal with hours ago." Inquistor Medici snapped and Lord General shut his mouth.

"My assault troopers can win this battle easily." Medici stated. "Pull your men back."

"I will not. My men will not be cowards in emperor's name." Castor said in an outraged voice.

"You shall, under the Inquisitorial order." The inquisitor stated. "Or your men and you shall be deemed heretics."

Castor growled and commanded the commissars to pull his regiment back. Inquistor Medici waved her hand and behind her, very heavily armored individuals with heavy armor. Their armor was akin to Tau, but suited to human body. (Similar to Cerberus assault troopers and centurions in mass effect 3). She pointed at the warriors and her troops flew into the air on their jetboots and rained laser and plasma ballistics down on Orks. Then they landed on the ground and began to fight using medium range and short range attacks. They did not use power weapons. Rather their gauntlets glowed and virtual blades appeared on the gauntlet. They cut the orks and shot them down with much greater efficiency than the imperial guard. Venetia did not show pride on her face, but the face on Castor's face gave her enough pride. As an inquisitor of Ordo Xenos and a radical one, she collected alien technology; Eldar, Tau, and sometimes Ork. Using their technology, she created her own personal unit, the Defteros Commandos. The suits that her men wore were only a small result of blending technology between different races. The weapons they wielded were samples as well.

But her greatest accomplishment was standing next to her, in a black cloak. The figure was shorter than her, but just as intimidating.

She tapped a few keys on her wrist computer and her main troops backed off. The cloaked figure next to her stepped up. Orks roared and went toward the figure. The figure lifted his arms and from his gloved hands emitted blue energy, different from the psychic power akin to psykers and librarians. His energy was of far different level. He lifted all the orks into the air, choking them with invisible power. Then he jumped into the air and created a spherical shockwave or energy, deatomizing the ork bodies and dead corpses of imperial guard. The black cloak around the person disintegrated as well, revealing a boy in his middle teens. Long straight black hair, in black leather attire, with clear blue eyes. He landed on the ground softly and went back to the Inquisitor. He bowed before her and she nodded.

"My warriors are far superior to yours, Lord General. I thank you for allowing my men to test their skills." Inquisitor turned away from Lord General, who growled menacingly. "Those inquisitor really irritates me. But it would be a sorry excuse for an inquisitor if he or she did not discomfort or anger the person."

The Inquisitor and her men when to the nearest Valkyrie transport to take them away.

"My sources have confirmed that Eldar have appeared on this world….we shall hit them and steal your technology."

The Defteros troopers nodded. The teen did nothing.

"Eldar are known to ambush, not to become ambushed. So we shall need a bait….an imperial regiment perhaps….then we shall hit them, counter their ambush. Their main forces would be scattered, as their strategy makes it unseemly to have a concentrated force. This shall be our strategy, until the Eldar decide not to take our bait. Perhaps once or twice. Then we shall go to our next plan."

Ordo Xenos, one of the three main branches of the Inquisition, had a specific goal, to eliminate all alien spaces in the way of human expansion and redominance of the empire. Some depended on solely human technology and forces, such as the Adeptes Astartes group the Deathwatch. However, some were different. Some believed that using the enemies' weapons against them was killing two birds with one stone; you kill the enemy and you get their weapon.

Only the most radical members of Ordo Xenos believed in such things, far fewer inquisitor lords. Only a handful out of thousands would dare to employ such tactics. And they were under much scrutiny. Dealing too much with alien technology could condemn the inquisitor forever, so the radical inquisitors often did little, or hid much.

One inquisitor, Lady Lucrezia Medici was one inquisitor who hid much. From a noble family in the Sepula sector, Lucrezia was born in a family of great wealth and luxuries. Yet as a woman, she could not become the head of her house, so she was left by herself. She poured herself in knowledge, xenology, history, and weapons. Her intellect and action became known and she was taken to Schola Progenium, where she further showed her skills in investigation and weapons. Lucrezia was also known for human modification. She believed that modifications, though not as extensive as that of space marines, could be beneficial to human armies. And she did not believe in power fists or mechanics. What she saw fruitful was genetic modification of humans at a cellular level while preserving the physical form of a normal human. She was perhaps most noted for her independence, never wanting to depend on someone, not even her teachers. That character often gave her more praise than critic.

Later, when she was chosen as acolyte, she was chosen none other than Inquisitor Lord Gregor Eisenhorn, who saw her wit and skill in dealing with Xenos. He warned her not to venture into the realm of the psykics because that was the quickest way to reach damnation by the forces of Chaos. Lurcrecia followed her mentor's teachings clearly, for she had seen the downfall of Inquisitor Quixos, once an inquisitor of Ordo Malleus. Quixos had a daemon claw imbedded into his body after an attack, and he did not remove it. And he had grown accustomed to using the claw's power and he became corrupt. she sword not to use the technology or the power of chaos. After her mentor's disappearance, Lucrecia's purity was questioned, but she held fast and proved she as loyal servant to the emperor. She was given a full status of Inquisitor at the age of 45. She used the inquisition juvenat technology to make herself younger, as in her mid-twenties.

As an inquisitor, Lucrecia still followed her path of independence. But she would need aid. She knew that the chamber militant of Ordo Xenos would be inadequate in her missions, so she had created her own militia, one that would be known to others as Razgriz, to others as Cerberus, etc. She chose multiple names so that her militia would not be hunted by inquisition.

Her militia were fitted with technology not equal to that of space marines or imperial guard. Her militia would not wear power armour or carapace armour. They would wear armor similar to the Tau. She confiscated Tau technology and made human duplicates. The battle suits would cover the entire body and be equipped with full life support, air tanks, jet packs, weapon customation systems, and 3D virtual weapons. The latter were derived from the eldar. The forearm would encase a holographic computer which would solidify into a switchblade when necessary. She filled her entire militia with these suits and more weapons.

And something slightly sinister, she experimented on humans as well. As she investigated the disturbing news of children in colonies exhibiting unusual powers, she realized that this could be useful. She had brought several of the children and saw they had ability to telekinetically move objects. They had strange substances in their blood which allowed them to control the gravitational acceleration of an object in any direction. The most skilled children had the ability to move large objects, such and leman russ tanks. Lucrecia recruited the most skilled into her order and trained them extensively to be assassins and even part of her retinue.

In the end, Lucrecia was a dangerous individual, as she was open minded to technology of other races, but even she would have to see that too much of alien technology could condemn her very soul.

"I shall gain some more experiments." The inquisitor smiled.

The elder detected the humans approach. The fiery engines of the imperial guard transports stung Eldar scouts' ears. They teleported through the webway gates to their main base and warned Khalia.

"Farseer, Khalia, the humans approach with a battalion."

"Yes….strangely I knew that before you have…..with this battalion, a similar power source vibrates with them….the same one I have seen in my vision….do not destroy them on sight….let them loose and observe them. I must investigate more in my signs."

The scouts nodded and disappeared quickly. Seer council surrounded Khalia. "Is it wise for the primitives to go through our positions? The basic tenet of war is to destroy the enemy before the enemy knows."

"The fact the one battalion comes here means either it is a scouting party or it is a special forces. It does not matter. My foresight has deemed that this force be…safe for now."

Khalia took her force staff and used its power to expand her psykic senses. Her senses expanded like an invisible cloud over the surroundings. Very soon, she was able to detect her target. It was coming with the being she saw in her vision.

"They are closing in." She nodded to her seer council and they disappeared using her teleport packs. Only she remained on the snowy plain now. Waiting for her target to arrive. Her plan was in motion, the dices were cast.

The flight crew of Valkyerie drop ship picked up strange signals. "We got locks on us!" They yelled and the inquisitor and her team quickly strapped themselves down. The ship swerved side-ways to evade missiles shot against it, but the projectiles came back.

"They are coming back!"

"shoot them down!" The troopers manned the turrets to the side of the ships and fired at them. These weren't missiles, but rather energy blasts. Bullets did not do anything to stop it.

"They won't blow up!" The trooper yelled and the inquisitor's cloaked figure stood up. He lifted his hand at the projectile and clenched his fist. The energy dissipated in the air and the person did the same with the other projectiles.

"They are gone!" the pilot sighed in relief and proceeded to fly. But their trouble was far from over. They received a barrage of attacks from the ground, and one of the engines were hit.

"We are going down!" Pilot yelled and the inquisitor stood up.

"Defteros Troopers. We are landing here." The troopers unloosened their strap and opened the side doors.

"Die well, pilot." Inquisitor stated before jumping out. They used their jet propulsion boots and backs. The cloak figure jumped off without such instruments, yet landed on his feet softly. Behind him, the ship crashed and blew up in smoke.

"Status report." Inquisitor demanded.

"My lady, we are 15 clicks away from our drop point. Your orders?"

"Set up a base camp in the high hill there." She pointed at the hill. "We shall create our base of operation there and contact the Protector Fleet above us. They shall reach us in seven hours and we shall continue with our mission."

"Yes, my lady." The troopers nodded and went to the hill. But the cloaked figure took off his hood and looked at the forest in front of him.

"What is it?" Inquisitor asked.

"There is something here…..eldar….." He looked at her and she nodded. "I see….they have arrived quicker than we thought….that is expectant of elder. They will ambush us like they do in these situations….and we shall be ready for them."

Khalia walked with her eldar rangers toward where the humans landed. They remained hidden in the frosty woods and looked out.

"Not the normal troops, as I expected." Khalia stated. Suddenly, there were bullets coming at them. "They saw us?"

The cloaked human detected the Eldar as they approached and the Inquisitor ordered fire at the woods. Eldar forces pulled back while Lucrecia Medici ordered her men to continue firing.

"You continue on and see where Eldar base of operations is. The rest of you, order that damned lord commander to bring his army here before he is executed for insubordination." Medici yelled.

The Cloaked human burst forward as his body turned into a form of intangible energy and sped toward the retreating xenos. He jumped from tree to tree until he found the Eldar.

"Got you." He focused energy on his hand and sent out a blast. The Eldar dodged the attack.

"That attack…it wasn't psykic at all!"

The human jumped down and unsheathed in mono-molecular blade to cut the unfortunate Eldar in half. As the rangers in the dark shot at him, he blocked the attacks with his blade and disappeared.

"Humans don't that fast!" One ranger whispered before a blade pierced through his chest. He continued to teleport from one place to another, killing the eldar rangers.

"Where is that far-seer?" The human assassin thought. He killed all the rangers, but where was the farseer that he sensed calling out to him.

"You are very talented, human." He turned to the shadow and saw Eldar popping out one by one. Wailing Banshees and Guardian Squads, followed by the farseer. "I had hoped to find you alone….though I did not think your inquisitor would send you alone against me."

Assassin did not speak. He did not need to speak.

"Our mission to this world concerns you only….if you come with us, then the Eldar will leave this planet….if you don't comply….then we shall take you by force."

Assassin did not speak, he merely attacked. He charged forward and clashed with the Howling Banshees. He used his sword to block their blades and seemed to trap himself under their blades, but he jumped in the air and left out his shockwave, deatomizing the Eldar as he had done with the orks. But at the same time, he left himself open.

"Shoot him with the Lightning Layers!" The Guardians shot over him with a special net made of electricity. He moved quickly to dodge, but Khalia pushed him back with her psykic energy and trapped him underneath the painful trap.

"AAAHHH." He screamed before collapsing. The net was quickly disabled and Eldar took the assassin out.

"He is stable, merely knocked out due to pain." Khalia commented as she put her hand on his chest. She took off his cloak and saw his youthful face. "He is indeed the one. Put him on life support and pull our forces out."

"Farseer!" A ranger came out into the open. "An entire army of humans are coming here. They have come with their primitive machines!"

"Fall back to the Warp Gate! Quickly, before we are hindered!" Khalia ordered and the Eldar fell back, but not before barrage of fire power came down, burning the trees and ground underneath their feet. Valkerye ships rained down napalm bombs, burning some eldar alive. But the Eldar quickly reached the Warp Gate and back to the Craftworld, only moments before the Warp Gate the destroyed by the Imperial Fire.

Inquisitor Medici yelled at the men to cease fire and sent in scouts into the burning trees. When they said no sign of the assassin was there, she ordered them to be executed and faced the Lord Commander.

"I shall have your head for this, commander! That assassin was of greater value than all of your regiment combined!"

"I serve the Lord Commander Militant, ultimately!" Lord Commander could not stand to be belittled by this woman. "If you suggest that I give up my entire regiment for a single assassin of yours, I shall report this!"

"Report all you want. Meanwhile, make your regiment useful in locating the damned Eldar! I want them alive!"

The Eldar returned to the Craftworld with only a few casualities and their prize. Their prize, the human being with unique powers.

"Farseer, I do not question your foresight, but how does the human fall into saving our race?"

"The human has special powers. We have seen only a fraction of his true abilities; we only have to awaken them."

She had the human detained and approached the Tribunal once again. She stood in front of the elderly Eldar council.

"I see you have come back very quickly, Farseer. We are relieved."

"As distressed as well. We have heard that you have recovered a human. A human, a savior of our species? Ludicrous." One Council member croacked.

"You have not seen what this human being can do. This boy, if fully awoken, can be an asset. My vision has spoken." Khalia said with great confidence.

"You are confident that this boy, who tried to kill you, will help the Eldar? Humans are xenophobic in their deepest heart."

"He will change….or he shall die. I shall now go to the Avatar Chamber and strip away all of his mortal flesh." Khalia explained.

"Mortal Flesh? What do you mean?" The Council member asked.

"I assume that the boy….is not purely mortal. There is something about him that truly bothers me. It is as if….he is something out of this world entirely. We shall see soon enough." Khalia excused herself and left. The council however, remained and began to talk.

"That human….could he be….the one they are looking for?"

"Then we must tell them right away. We shall then gain the upper hand in the negotiations."

"Indeed."

Khalia went to see her captive in her temple. She entered and saw guardians watching vigilantly over the human.

"How is his condition?" Khalia asked.

"He is physically back to health, neurons stable." An Eldar healer stated. "Human anatomy is so fascinating. Much more simpler than ours, yet that much stable. I hope to study more humans and relate their stability to our own."

Khalia chuckled. The healer and Khalia were good friends, having traveled many worlds together and fighting many battles. "For now, just make sure he is healthy. I am going to use the Avatar chamber."

"The Avatar chamber? On the human? Why?" The healer was confused.

"I am going to purge him of his flesh and pull out his full potential...forcefully if I must. I shall do what I have to do to protect the craft worlds." Khalia stated.

"I understand...I am just confused why such a thing would even happen at all."

* * *

All of the Far Seers, the Tribunal, and the Seer Council gathered at their Infinity Circuit, where the human was tried down a wraith bone board. On his body were runes, not of Khaine, but of Asuryan.

"Are you sure this is it?" Khalia was asked by her Seer Council member. "This has never been done before."

"This is exactly what my vision has told me to see...and I shall follow it. From the fires of Khaine and vision of Asuryan, the boy shall change. Begin the rites." The unconscious boy was carried to the Avatar Chamber and the Seers began to chant. As the chanting grew louder and louder, the Avatar chamber grew brighter and the boy began to scream in pain. Then the boy's scream stopped and all the light from the chamber disappeared. Then a huge shockwave broke out, destroying the chamber completely. Khalia and rest of the seer combined all of their strength to create a shield to protect themselves and others from the blast, but they were blown back to.

After being knocked back hard against the wall, Khalia rose up and walked slowly to the remains of the chamber. Amidst the smoldering ashes of the chamber, a naked form was sitting up, panting hard. Khalia went closer and could not believe her eyes.

It was as if the boy had matured. He was perhaps the most beautiful being she ever saw. His jet black hair was very long, his eyes shining light blue. His body was matured as well. His arms and legs were longer, his body lean and muscular and his...well genitals were bigger as well.

His aura was much different. Khalia could literally feel energy radiating form him. It was as if he was a ripple in the fabric of space...

"Where...what happened?" The human said with a deeper voice. He shivered with cold and Khalia took off her wraith bone cloak and put it over the person.

"It is okay...you are safe..."

* * *

The human fell unconscious within minutes and was immediately moved to the healer's ward. As the human slept, the healer did medical examinations on the body and was astounded by what she had seen.

"This being...is biologically neither human nor eldar...his genetic and atomic structure is vastly different from any race I have ever seen..." The healer examined the scans from the unconscious being from the Avatar chamber. Khalia and few members of the Tribunal were there as well.

"What do you mean by...vastly different?" One member asked.

"His physicality is similar to that of a healthy Eldar male, except he keeps organs of a human male." The Healer uploaded the medical scans to a screen so that each person could look at it in their psychic minds. "He is 8 feet 6 inches tall and 200 pounds. And according to psychic scans, he has almost no psykic ability whatsoever. I can't form a mental link with his mind."

The Healer continued. "What is the strangest is this; I looked at his genetic pattern; it seemed familiar to me so I looked at the medical files of previous Eldar, and I found a match. To Aenarion himself."

"Aenarion, the greatest hero in Eldar History, the same Aenarion who united the Eldar into an empire eons ago? The first High Lord of Ulthuan?" Khalia whispered and a harsh silence rang throughout the ward.

"Yes." The Healer stated. "I ran the scans over and over again...and each 5000 tests verified that this...thing is Aenarian's physical reincarnation."

"But that is impossible!" One tribunal member croaked. "Aenarion? reincarnated into a human boy? preposterous." Other tribunal members nodded and the healer became slightly agitated.

"I did not say this boy is Aenarion. Nor do we know about him. It is very well known that his great bloodline died millennia ago during the Birth-pains of Slaanesh."

"You do not need to remind us, healer! We were there!" The tribunal reproached the healer, but Khalia silenced them.

"When will he awake?" she asked.

"Uncertain. His mind will not allow me access and him not being a psykic does not help."

"I am awake, you fools." The eldar in the room nearly jumped to the voice. The formerly unconscious being rose up from his supine position.

"I was conscious for the entire time...I just pretended not to be so I could listen to what you would say." The human replied.

The healer used her powers to make a mental connection with her patient, but she was blocked. "You are still denying me access?"

"I don't like whispers in my head." The human growled. He tried to get off, but his wrists and ankles were bound in wraith bone. "What have you done to me?"

Khalia stepped forward. "I have...awoken you."

"Awoken me? Explain." The human growled again. Khalia looked at the healer and healer exited.

"Do you remember your life as a human?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Please answer my question."

"Not before you answer mine." The human glared at her and she back. Knowing that she wouldn't win, Khalia sighed. "I kidnapped you an-"

"I know that." He snapped. "But what did you do to me, Eldar witch?" He tried to break the wraithbone binds, but they would not budge."

"The entire story then. I have made a prophecy a few moons ago, how a chosen won would lead the Eldar into a new future with hope. And it had to do with humans, or a particular human being, you." Khalia motioned toward the bound human.

"And you used me as a guinea pig for your experiments."

"I do not know what "guinea pig" is...but what do you mean by experiments?"

The human-eldar hybrid sighed. "I was...crudely experimented on by the Inquisition scientists ever since I could remember. I was merely an orphan in the hive city of Terra, before they took me and...made me into a weapon."

"We did no barbaric action toward you, human." Khalia stated. "But you are the future of our race, whether you or I appreciate it. And the Inquisition have no hold here. You are free."

The human looked at her. "Free?"

"Yes, free to do whatever you want, in exchange for helping the Eldar reclaim their glory. For now, will you please allow our healers to examine you more closely."

The human looked at his body. "You made me into...an abomination..."

"I did no such thing. I improved you."

"You are just like them...holding yourself above me while pushing your responsibilities on the innocent." The human growled and lay back down. Khalia sighed and had the binds released.

"What are you doing, Khalia?" The Tribunal members yelled and the human opened one eye.

"If you don't want to be a caged primitive, fine. Just do not cause harm toward us for now." Khalia and the Tribunal members left and the healers came back in. The human looked at the exit strangely before sitting back down.

"Will you allow us to access your mind?" The healer asked.

"Yes...only if you answer my questions along the way." The human asked.

* * *

"Khalia, you have overstepped your bounds as a Farseer. Not only have you destroyed our sacred Avatar Chamber, but you endanger the Craftworld with that...Thing...here. Who knows if he will contact the humans and bring them here to destroy us?"

"He has no means to bring other humans here. Besides, the prophecies I have given have saved thousands of Eldar over my life. I believe you can trust me on this." Khalia refuted.

"No one doubts your motives or loyalty. We, the Tribunal, believe that it is best to get rid of this alien."

"My prophecy has shown a miracle, the reincarnation of the Eldar King, and you want to get rid of it? I shall do everything in my power to make my prophecy into the reality it has shown."

"Do you know what other craft worlds will say about this?"

"They shall not say anything because we shall not tell them anything until we have something to announce. And that will only be done at the chosen time, no later no sooner." Khalia finalized the deal and went to a warp gate to teleport to her temple. The Tribunal went to their council chambers to discuss these events.

* * *

"Who is this Aenarion?" The human asked the healer as she made certain connections with his mind to examine the changes to him further. He lay down peacefully and without hostility, though the healer was on her toes.

"The Aenarion. He is the greatest warrior in Eldar History, as the being to single-handedly bring the Eldar together after the War of the Gods. He set the foundations of the Eldar Empire." The Healer explained. Even she could not understand how a human, even with eldar physicality except for the ears, could possibly be similar to the mighty Eldar hero. It just did not make sense.

His anatomy was very intriguing. As she explained, he retained his human organs, but gained some that resembled Eldars'. Humans and Eldar were only aesthetically similar; they had different evolutionary lineages, so different that even Orks would be considered closer to humans than them. He was taller than almost all of the Eldar and had Eldar qualities on his face, mixed with some human qualities as well. His ears were human sized, not pointy like the Eldar. His eyes weren't as slanted.

Humans were known for their ability to reproduce due to their simple method of reproduction. All they needed were physical element and a fertile human female could give birth 4 to 5 times average; Eldar had a much more complicated process that required constant fertilization of the egg by the sperm donor, along with constant psykic and telepathic stimulation for the baby to be even viable. Even then, the baby would have to be shielded from the warp under continuous surveillance. But healer saw that this human could actually fertilize an Eldar female and the baby would gain the stimulation and protection from him indirectly. In other words, a much quicker and safer form of reproduction of the Eldar.

And she was interested in why this human had no psykic powers whatsoever. He had no ties to the warp, yet he could provide protection from it. His energy disrupted the formation of wraith bone around him and weakened the psykic powers of those around him. It was as if he could reverse the powers of the warp...stabilize the space for the beings near him.

"And coincidentally I happen to share the same genetic pattern with him?"

"Genetic and atomic. We eldar go beyond you humans and assess beings in subatomic level of philotes."

"Whatever. Are you done examining me?"

"Not yet." Healer stated. "But do you know what is expected of you?"

"NO." The human snapped. "I was given no mission briefing or anything. thank you very much."

"You may not like our abduction of you, but it was for the greater good."

"Greater good? that is used to justify every atrocity done in life." The human grunted. As soon as the healer was done, the human got off and healer gave him some clothing to cover himself.

"I shall need some time to do some tests...but you are free to roam throughout the Craftworld." The Healer stated and put her hand in front of her. "Shall I accompany you?" Healer smiled and the human looked at her hand.

"First of all, I want to make some things clear, I hate being lied to, and I have the uncanny ability to sense liars, so don't try to fuck with me." Human growled and the healer smiled sadly.

"Understood. My name is Thessia Vermeils. Yours?"

"My name is, or was, Crispin."

"Crispin? Do you wish to be called something else?" Elia asked.

"I was a human experiment, named...I will take that name."

"How about Tyrion? There was an Eldar hero named Tyrion; he expanded the eldar empire's size a thousand fold and made it a dominant power in the universe." Elia asked and Crispin sighed.

"Call me whatever you want." Tyrion shrugged and took the healer's hand. They walked out of the healer ward and into the openness of the Craftworld. Tyrion could not believe such detail and vastness the craftworld showed. He saw edifices spiraling miles into the sky, vehicles moving constantly. It was as if he hand entered a whole other world.

"This is what craftworlds are." Tyrion whispered.

"They were originally traveling vessels between star systems...but after our downfall, we used these ships as our eternal homes. Now there are only hundreds of craft worlds, and only half of them fully functional."

Tyrion looked at the Eldar Society. Despite it looking unconventional, there was certain beauty that he saw. The strength of ancients that transcended even the might of the Grand Temples and Monasteries of Space Marine Chapters in some ways. It reflected on him, enlightened him.

Thessia looked at Tyrion, who was deep in thought.

"What did that far seer do to me exactly?"

"I do not know exactly, but according to her, she has "awakened" you."

"Awakened me?"

"As I said, I don't know. But we shall see soon enough. Now, let me tell you of the Eldar Culture and society." Thessia led Tyrion, or Crispin, through the Craftworld.

* * *

Khalia waited for Thessia and Tyrion to arrive in her quarters. She was meditating and looking into her prophecy further. She had done exactly what the prophecy had told her to do, and even she had some doubts about it. The original plan, or theory, for the salvation of Eldar was through Ynead, the Eldar God of Death. When all of the Eldar died and their spirits went through the infinity circuits, they would unite into Ynead reborn and he would defeat the Chaos Gods.

Of course, even that was unpreferable because that would mean that all of the Eldar would have to die. And she had no plans to do that.

Tyrion and Thessia arrived and Khalia stood up.

"I see you two have been acquainted with each other." Tyrion nodded.

"You are very curious about your part in my prophecy." Tyrion nodded again. "I don't know how I would fit into all this. I am a human."

"You _were _a human. I will tell you what I have learned from your medical records." Khalia sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Khalia sat in front of Tyrion and Thessia and began. "What I can muster from your data and my prophecy, I can surmise you are a human, with an Eldar soul. It is stated when Aenarion died, his spirit was never transferred to his soul stone. If it were, then it would have been transferred into a weapon for use, and it would have been a very powerful weapon indeed. And before you interrupt, it is indeed possible that souls can pass between species. When a being dies, its soul can go to many places, whether to an object, a living being, the Warp, or other places. We Eldar have trained our souls to go to a specific place, in our case, the soul stones, when we die. Other races do not have the aptitude to do so. In your case, I suspect that Aenarion's soul himself has possessed your body even before you gained a soul in your conception. That is why you have Eldar and human physicality."

"But why me? why not an other Eldar?" Tyrion asked.

"From what I can tell, Aenarion predicted the downfall of Eldar. In his prime, not only was he the most powerful warrior of his time, but he was also one gifted with foresight. Whether this was because he had tremendous psykic potential or it was an unique gift we don't know. The Eldar were not then gifted by Asuryan with incredible psykic abilities and extremely weakened procreation systems. I believe it was the latter because of that."

"Wait." Tyrion shook his head to make a sense in his head. "Aenarion predicted that the Eldar were doomed? Why did he not change anything back then?" Tyrion asked.

"Alas, this was eons ago, much before the downfall of Eldar occurred. Even if he had tried, even Aenarion himself would not have been able to change the fate of the Eldar. It was inevitable. And back to the point. You may be Aenarion reborn. I have heard that you have taken the name of Tyrion."

Tyrion, or Crispin, nodded. "I didn't care what you Eldar call me anyway."

Khalia smiled. "Tyrion was Aenarion's grandson. He is known as the Conqueror of Stars because he expanded the boundaries of Eldar Empire into the most powerful force in the universe."

"I see." He looked at Thessia. "That is why you chose that name."

Thessia nodded and smiled. "I believe that great thing will happen because of you, Tyrion."

Tyrion sighed. "Can I have an unique name of my own? According to Thessia, the Eldar have two names, the Peripheral names and Soul names."

Khalia smiled wider. "Are you trying to be an Eldar?"

Tyrion scowled. "There is no way that Imperium of Man would accept me when I look like an Eldar-human hybrid. Besides, since I disappeared in the field of battle, I suspect the Inquisition has put me on their kill-list."

"Your Inquisition has no hold here." Khalia ensured Tyrion. "But you are right. Tyrion is your peripheral name, one you will be called by. Then there is the soul name, one that only few people in the universe will know because you trust them with your life. Since I have awakened you and Thessia seems to have gotten close to you, will you tell us your soul name?"

Tyrion looked at Khalia and Thessia. He thought for a bit. "Uriel...that was...my mother's name."

"Uriel...Tyrion Uriel...Half Eldar...Half human." Thessia smiled. Khalia stood up.

"Before everything, we must confirmed that you are indeed Aenarion reborn. In order to do that, we must travel to the Maiden World of Auir."

"Aiur!" Thessia whispered in fright. Tyrion looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Aiur is the world where Aenarion was slain by the Old Ones before he died his last battle. It is a shadow world where many Exodites linger.

"Exodites?" Tyrion asked.

"They are Eldar who have abandoned the civilization before the fall of the Eldar to escape its destruction. They were uncannily wise to do so." Khalia commented.

"But Farseer Khalia!" Thessia bowed. "The Exodites would never open their gates for us! They shall attack us on sight!"

"It is a risk we have to take. I have to take him to the Sword of Khaine. If he is able to wield it, then he shall truly be his reincarnation. He and I shall travel alone, with no force, to show that we come in peace. There would be some danger with the tribe, but I believe they will let us in...for a price." Khalia stood up. "Tyrion. Please come with me. Thessia, I commend you for your services. Please return to the wards and tell no one of what we have discussed." Thessia nodded and held on to Tyrion's hand momentarily. "Follow the Farseer. She will keep you safe." Tyrion nodded and they separated. Tyrion followed Khalia.

"She worships you." Tyrion said to Khalia.

"It is common for a far seer to be worshipped and feared, for we have the responsibility of thousands in our hands." Khalia said as they walked toward her armory.

"That is not it." Tyrion continued. "There is more to it than that. I can sense it. You are hiding something from me." Khalia cursed silently. This boy was already using his powers. and because he was no psykic, there was no way she could interfere with it.

"I am...a member of Main House of Eldaanesh, one of the highest noble families in the Craftworlds...as you may have guessed it. That means I would have become Matriarch of My House soon, once my predecessor dies." Khalia revealed.

"I see. So you are both a far seer and one of the ultra-elite." Tyrion stated.

"Don't presume too much. I have disowned my family to become a far seer, and I have never regretted that decision."

"Why did you disown your own family?" Tyrion asked.

"The Noble Houses have decreed themselves above the perils of Farseers and kept the most powerful far seers for their own safety." Khalia explained, with slightly venom in her voice. "I chose to protect the entirety of Eldar. That is why I disowned them." They reached her armory, where armor and weapons were exquisitely displayed. Khalia shed her robes and began to put on her armor. She saw Tyrion looking away and smiled. "Are you shy against the bare figure of a female?"

"I never seen a naked female before." Tyrion said almost bashfully. Khalia continued to smile as she put on her far seer robes and armor with runes. She turned to Tyrion and handed to him a black hooded robe with runes. She also gave him a black ruined shoulder blade armor, arm pads, and boots. For a weapon, she gave him a dire sword.

"This is a Diresword. As you are not a psyker, you will not be able to use its for full potential." Tyrion did not care as he looked at the blade. He nodded and followed her to the Warp Gate.

* * *

The Tribunal members gathered again.

"She has taken another step without our permission!" One member said.

"Where is she now?"

"Unknown."

"By the Gods, she has become more dangerous ever since her prophecy, what should we do?"

"For now, we do nothing...she has not broken any laws or rituals."

"Except she blew apart a piece of our infinity circuit and Avatar Chamber..."

"That alone will not be enough as it can be fixed and rebuilt. As I said, we do nothing. Let us wait until she brings upon a foreboding moment."

"Shall we contact the others? I am sure they would want to know about their...investment."

"No. If Khalia is right, then we cannot give up our greatest weapon. Even if she is wrong, we are allowing them too much freedom into our realm. For us to gain the edge in our cooperation, we must hold him back."

"What of our Black Library?"

"We limit their access to it as well...it is our fountain of knowledge, one we will need to survive."

* * *

Through the warp gate, Tyrion and Khalia arrived. Tyrion was surprised that they landed in a very dark forest, where the trees were kilometers tall. The forest was so large that Tyrion never saw such a natural marvel.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Khalia was slightly amused at Tyrion's wonder. "The Exodites have resided in a world where they can commune with nature. They hated the hedonism and arrogance of the Eldar...so they decided to live in a way that opposed that."

"Are they hostile?"

"Perhaps? Eldar of the Craftworld rarely interact with those in society of Exodites. Exodites have taken the most important relics of Eldar history with them when they departed, as they wanted to preserve the Old culture. They may see me as an remnant of the Dark Age of Eldar, but let us hope that they do not. Come, we have some distance to travel." Khalia led Tyrion deeper into the woods. The trees were unlike anything Tirion ever saw. The leaves were laminating purple and pink light and the ground seemed to lighten every step of the way. The grass was green-bluish and the meadows captured the light of the nearby stars in a very mysterious, alluring way.

"Your senses in sight, smell, and hearing have been enhanced greatly since your transformation, Tyrion. And because you have only been transformed recently, you may be more susceptible than I am for now."

"Thanks." Tyrion whispered. Suddenly, he heard whispers nearby. They talked in a strange tongue, so Tyrion couldn't understand.

"Do the Eldar open, or expose, their mind when they perform psykic abilities?" Tyrion asked Khalia. The far seer looked at him strangely. "Yes, but why?"

"Just asking." Tyrion lied and opened his mind. He had such training by Inquisitor Medici when he was continually experimented. He could now understand what the whispers were...

_Intruders of the forests_

_Shall we kill them now?_

_We shall not stain the forests with their blood._

_They seem to be Eldar._

_They bring corruption with them._

_Bring them to the King._

"We are definitely in danger." Tyrion said as he reached for his Diresword.

"How do you know?" Khalia asked.

"I just heard whispers...they definitely want to attack."

"Who?"

"Your friends." Tyrion stated. "Are my previous powers intact?"

"I do not know. Try." Khalia turned to Tyrion and he was gone. She sensed him at a tree branch, to where he jumped. He used his senses to find the nearest enemy and he found it. He focused his energy to his feet and burst forward in immaterial energy. He was truly invulnerable in this state because he was neither matter nor anti-matter. He reached to his nearest enemy and knocked him hard with the flat-side of the dire sword. He stood up to see his victim. An Eldar ranger with attire more rugged and wild than the rangers he had seen before.

Then he felt something behind his back. "Do not move." Tyrion did not give his attacker a chance as he performed a back kick and threw his sword back. His attacker knocked his sword back and proceeded to shoot at him with a shurikan catapult resembling a bow and arrow, Tyrion barely dodged the shots and blasted back a couple of feet. He swerved and burst forward again, dodging the shots and knocking the ranger's leg sideways in a sweep. The Eldar performed a backflip and retreated to the shadows. Tyrion wanted to chase, but he was shot at by another Eldar ranger in darkness.

"This isn't good." Tyrion ran through the woods, dodging attacks and jumping between branches. He went to retrieve his dire sword and looked for the targets in the trees.

Then he barely dodged a bright lance thrown at his waist. He blocked it and went toward the assailant. The assailant had another lance and skillfully twirled it to keep Tyrion at an edge. Tyrion blocked the attacks of the lance and chopped it in half. Then he kicked the eldar toward the tree, breaking it in the process.

"Tyrion! Stop!" Khalia yelled and Tyrion stopped in his tracks. As Khalia approached him, half a dozen rangers arrived and encircled Tyrion, weapons ready.

"Lower your weapons! He is with me." Khalia stepped next to Tyrion.

"This one does not smell like an Eldar, nor does he look exactly like one." One ranger aimed at Tyrion's head, but Khalia pushed the rangers away with her psykic backlash.

"I said stand down. I am Khalia Eldaanesh! I come as the Farseer of Ulthwe on a very important mission. Take me to your Tribal King!"

"You, there is no problem, Farseer. But this one, we do. He attacked us!"

"You were planning to attack us anyway."

"Why You" The ranger aimed again, and this time, Khalia snapped and attacked him with psykic lightning. The ranger twitched and screamed in anger before collapsing to the ground.

"Either I banish you souls into the warp and make you my soulless puppets or you take me to your Tribal King!" Tyrion was surprised at this show of anger from Khalia and the other rangers lowered their guns. Tyrion sensed discontent on their minds, but even they weren't stupid enough to attack a far seer.

"this way." The rangers grouped and led the duo deeper into the forest. Tyrion looked at Khalia, who still had signs of anger on her face. He touched her shoulder and she looked at him. "It is okay. I am usually used to people following my orders on the first time."

"Remind me not to disobey you." Tyrion smiled and Khalia smiled back. "Did I scare you?"

"I have seen worse." Tyrion was not lying. He saw Inquisitors kill imperial guards men for much more trivial things. Space Marines with who he had worked with were less wasteful, yet more strict at the same time.

"Your companion, he doesn't look like an Eldar. What is he?"

"He is an Eldar...merely a very special one." Khalia answered.

"Your mate?" One Exodite asked.

"Absolutely not!" Khalia had the decency to blush and Tyrion smirked. The Exodite rangers chuckled but continued to lead them deeper into the woods. After many hours of traveling, they reached a mountain side. One of the Exodites touched the wall and eldar runes slowly formed in shape of a gate. They pushed at the wall and it opened. Tyrion wondered what happened as they went through the gate, and he couldn't believe it. A natural paradise near a waterfall. Eldar buildings of elegant, more subtle design was around a waterfall. Trees were golden leafed and groomed support the massive white structures made of Wraithbone and other materials.

"This is Imladris, the City of Peace and Tranquility. Our Tribal Patriarch resides in the Silver Halls. Tread lightly, for we have not had your kind in our borders for thousands of years."

Tyrion put on his hood. Even with his hood, his height made him stand out. He didn't want to seem uniquely strange, but the odds were not at his favor at all. The residents of Imladris were already looking at him strangely as if he had grown another head or become a demon spawn.

Soon, after treading dozens of stairs and halls, Khalia and Tyrion finally reached the Silver Halls. The halls shined brightly with jewels and metal. And at the end of the hall were two thrones. On the right sat a dignified looking Eldar Lord of brown hair. He wore light robes with golden emboldening and a silver crown that elegantly touched his forehead down to his nose. On the left sat an equally important looking Eldar female of blue robes. Among them were other Eldar as well.

"Patriarch and Matriarch Ereduin." The Exodites bowed. "I represent before you Farseer Khalia of House Eldaanesh and her companion." Murmurs rang across the halls but the patriarch rose his hand to silence them.

"What does the member of Eldaanesh desire from us?" The Patriarch asked.

"I am here on a mission. A very important and private mission, one that only you should listen to." Patriarch nodded slowly and motioned every other Eldar to exit the hall. He remained on his seat. "So, why are you here?"

"I bring with me a descendant, the very last descendant, of Aenarion the Defender. Not only is he the last descendant, but also his reincarnation." She nodded to Tyrion and Tyrion lifted his hood off and looked at the Patriarch in the eye.

"I humbly request that he be taken to the Altar of Khaine so that he may pass the trials set for him by his ancestor."

_Trials? _Tyrion thought, but the Patriarch rose from his throne and walked up Tyrion. Tyrion was taller than the Patriarch by almost a foot.

The Patriarch looked at him. "This one looks like juvenile. Boy, do you even know what is to be expected of you?"

"No." Tyrion stated outright. "A few days ago, I was abducted by her. So no."

Patriarch looked at Khalia. "This one seems different. He doesn't have the ears or the eyes of an Eldar. Who are you, boy?"

"I am human you idiot. Apparently, I have an Eldar soul inside me." Tyrion snapped and Patriarch glared.

"A human? You brought a human into our sacred place?" The Patriarch roared.

"He hold the soul of Aenarion inside him. I am here to verify my claim. If he is, he will be pass the test and wield the Spear. If not, then he shall die the most painful death imaginable. Do you accept?"

Patriarch thought for a bit. "You have my permission. I do pray that he dies." He led the two of them to the Altar and Tyrion looked at Khalia.

"I thank you for sealing my fate, Farseer." Tyrion said coldly. Khalia looked at him. "Tyrion, don't you want to do this?"

"Honestly, I don't know why I am here. A week ago I was stationed on Wyvern killing Orks and Tau. Now I am here on some quest to awaken something in me again." Tyrion growled. "You already put me through that chamber already."

Khalia stopped and faced Tyrion. "Tyrion, this is bigger than either you or me. This is the for the good of the Eldar Race and possibly the entire universe."

"How can one being impact the universe?"

"Your God-Emperor did."

"He is...well..."

"Then there were those beings you called Primarchs. Believe in me. Aenarion was a greater impact on the galaxy than all of your Primarchs combined." Khalia answered as she continued to walk.

"Well, humans and Eldar do have similar history; half of both our species went rogue." Tyrion scratched his neck,

"Yes...the Dark Eldar...our fallen brethren. And yours. The Chaos Space Marines and heretics... they are the scum of the galaxy and we shall rid the universe of them, even if it takes eons to do so." Khalia put her hand on his shoulder. "With your help...Tyrion."

Tyrion shrugged her hand off and followed the Patriarch. The Patriach and the duo moved underneath the waterfall and into a cavern lit by shining crystals. Tyrion's eyes then widened. Flashes of images passed in his mind. He stopped to grab his head and Khalia went to him.

"Tyrion?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

_He saw a warrior dressed in mighty armor stabbing a weapon into the ground. then he collapsed at the altar, bleeding to death._

_The warrior put his hand out for him. He held his hand out and Tyrion took it._

Tyrion saw visions in his head so fast that he got dizzy. "I see...a warrior...dying...at the Altar...with...a sword."

The Patriarch turned to him as well. "Visions? Those are the final moments of Aenarion the Great. You must be delusional."

"No...I can actually see him...he is holding his hand toward me..." He began to walk slowly, with Khalia and Patriarch following him. After several minutes, Tyrion finally saw the Altar. The Massive Altar of White Wraithbone and metal, with a giant statue of an great warrior. The warriors's helmet had wings, his armor very heavy. He had a great shield with a dragon engraved on it, and he had a mighty sword. Behind the human statue was one of an enormous dragon.

"That is Aenarion with his steed, Indraugnir." The Patriarch stated. "And that is his sword." Tyrion looked and saw a mighty blade A double bladed Greatsword with a metallic blade and golden hilt. On the blade were rows of runes and and the handle was elongated with a black-red jewel. It was extremely beautiful and awe-inspiring. "The Blade of Khaine himself. It is said to be different per wielder. For some, it was a spear, for others, a bow or a sword. Nevertheless, they all died. That is the perils of the Blade of Khaine. Go to it."

Tyrion hesitated, but he went to the blade and touched its hilt. Then, the same pain that he felt during his transformation hit him. He continued to grab on to the hilt, and his vision became cloudy, and it seemed as if he was falling down to bottomless pit.

* * *

_Tyrion found himself lying on a field of grass inside a forest. He slowly got up, holding his head slightly as it was throbbing in pain. Then he heard a roar unlike anything he heard before. He jumped to his feet and and a great shadow fell upon him. A mighty blue dragon fell in front of Tyrion, and on the dragon was a mighty warrior, who Tyrion recognized right away. "Aenarion..."_

_"Welcome." Aenarion's deep voice rang as he got off his steed. He took off his helmet and Tyrion saw he was similar to how he looked, with subtle differences at the nose, eyes, and ears. And Aenarion had silver hair. _

_"I have waited for you. No doubt, you have many questions to ask of me."_

_"Yes...such as why you would decide to use my body to reincarnate yourself."_

_"Tyrion, I have not used your body to reincarnate. I have passed down my powers down to you."_

_"Your powers? Then why do I look like you?"_

_Aenarion opened his mouth to speak, but he turned. "Do you sense it. The disturbance?"_

_Tyrion nodded. There was a strange vibe in the air, a great vibration that made his hair stand up. _

_"Let us go." Aenarion got on the dragon and gave Tyrion a hand. Tyrion took it and rode on the dragon with him. They rose into the air and Tyrion saw what was causing the disturbance. War._

_War between every kinds of different races. Eldar, human, Daemon, Tau, Ork, and races Tyrion never seen before. It was just one huge massacre. _

_"What is this place?" Tyrion asked._

_"This...is the afterlife. All beings who die and are not sent to the warp, come here. It used to be a place of peace and tranquility, before someone ruined it."_

_"Who?" _

_"The Chaos Gods. They turned the afterlife into a battlefield. What they did was they created hatred on both sides of war...and that hatred continued even after body of living died. So they continue to live and die in this realm...only to feed the Chaos Gods with their spite." Aenarion said sadly. The battlefield was torn apart, blood spilled, yet the fighting continued._

_"This is what drives this universe into greater chaos. It has become so polluted that history itself changes...and with that the future. The Chaos gods gain more and more strength, and order in the galaxy wanes."_

_Tyrion looked at Aenarion. "Chaos Gods, who are they really?"_

_"Nobody but themselves know. How were they created? How long have they lived? What is their plan? You would spend endless lifetimes to find answers to those questions and in the end you would find none."_

_"You sound as if there is no hope."_

_"There is almost none...unless you change the tide."_

_"Me?" Tyrion asked._

_"Do you know why the Sword of Khaine was forged?" Aenarion asked._

_"No, I am not an Eldar, so I wouldn't know." Tyrion said sarcastically. _

_"The Sword was built to gain souls. Every time it kills or the wielder is involved in killing another directly or indirectly, it will suck the soul of the dead, friend or foe. The more important quality is when it kills a being that killed one million souls, it will gain the souls of the murderer and the million." Aenarion explained. His dragon took them away from the battlefield and back to the altar. The two of them got off the dragon and walked toward the blade. _

_"So it is designed to take away strength of the Chaos Gods directly..." Tyrion asked._

_"Indeed. When the Blade gains enough souls, it will trigger the Chaos Gods to come after you directly. I don't know how they will attack you full front, but I am sure they shall send daemons and our foul creatures toward you."_

_"Why couldn't you do it in your time? If you had the power of foresight and predicted this, then why and how could you not do this?" Tyrion demanded. "You are regarded as the greatest warrior in the universe at that era. So why?"_

_"Because my time was over." Aenarion looked at the blade. "When I united all the Surviving Eldar into one empire, I had done enough. And by then, the Chaos Gods were plotting for their Great Plan, which they have set in motion. And most importantly, the Blade was killing me."_

_"What do you mean?" Tyrion asked._

_"The Blade of Khaine is a blade of endless hunger and war, as much as Chaos God Khorne. It does not desire desire peace,only war. As soon as the wielder cuts, the blade also carves the spirit. I had laid my hand to rest, and the blade began to kill me."_

_"I am sorry, but I do not understand." Tyrion said. _

_"This blade thrives in war and abhors peace. It is the very essence of the Eldar God Khaela Mensha Khaine; once the wielder uses it, it curse the wielder so that the wielder can only live as long as he or she fights. I laid down my arms for a long time before my very last battle, and the sword slowly killed me. In my last battle, I battled Greater Daemons before the wounds made me succumb and die."_

_"So I will be cursed once I even touch the blade." Tyrion said and Aenarion nodded. "That is why no Eldar dares to wield such a weapon. Not even Exarchs or Autarchs. And it shall not allow just any body to wield it. You must pass its trials._

_"What trials?" Tyrion asked. Aenarion smiled sadly as the Blade of Khaine emitted red and black flames. Its flames soon became enormous as it consumed the environment. Tyrion gasped as the flames and charred wood took shape."Khaine."_

Meanwhile, Khalia held Tyrion's head on her lap, stroking his hair as he was unconscious.

"Such is the ritual of those who desire the Blade of Khaine." Eruduin stated.

"What is going on?"

"He is going on mental trials to see whether Khaine himself declares your companion worthy enough to wield his blade." Eruduin whispered. "If he succeeds, he shall wake up. If not, his body and soul will disintegrate into nothingness. But he has not catches on flame when he touched the blade; that is his first test. Now, it is up to him."

_Tyrion stumbled as the mighty face of Khaine erupted in flames and ash._

_"You have called upon me, the mighty God of Blood and War!" Khaine's face reached closer to Tyrion and sniffed. "Hmm...this one is only part Eldar...part alien. Yet he has the capabilities of heroes...that is acceptable. Rise, mortal." He ordered and Tyrion stood up weakly._

_"State your name."_

_"Tyrion Uriel, mighty one."_

_"Tyrion...I know that name...ah...Aenarion's descendant who desired to wield the blade and failed...he had the skill...but not the spirit I desired...mortal, do you know of those that fail me?" _

_"N-no." Tyrion whispered and Khaine's face roared. "Forever, unchanging will to fight! Only those who have such will can wield my blade and survive. No one, not even Aenarion, has succeeded. Do you believe you can succeed?" _

_Tyrion thought for a minute. Then he lifted his face up. "If the universe chooses to become my enemy, then I shall fight as I always have...alone."_

_Khaine's face smiled briefly. "Excellent...now...your first test...bring me one hundred souls in this afterlife. And bring their souls to me so I can enjoy turning them into dust. You may use the Blade, but be wary of its power, mortal." The flames disappeared into the blade and Tyrion went to pick it up, by Aenarion stopped him. _

_"Remember, once you use this blade, your soul is condemned to countless battle and death..." Aenarion stated as he gave Tyrion his blade. "This is my own blade, the Ynead's Blessing." It was a long curved black blade with an elongated handle of wraith bone. Runes ran up and down the blade elegantly. As the blades exchanged hands, the rune began to shine. "It is not as powerful as the Blade of Khaine, but it will help you." Tyrion swung the blade around to get a feel for it. It was unlike any other blade he wielded before. Every time he swung the blade, the space in which it swung was distorted._

_"Ynead's Blessing breaks reality apart, so no armor can stand against it. It shall be very effective for Daemons, as it sends them back to the warp." _

_Tyrion nodded and took the blade. "I will be back."_

* * *

_A few days later in the Afterlife, Tyrion came back to the altar, very bloodied and weakened. The runes of Ynneads's blessing were all shown. Tyrion walked up the altar and touched the altar. Once more, the flames of Khaine rose once again and Khaine's face appeared. "Have you brought me souls, mortal?"_

_Tyrion weakly lifted the black blade to the altar and souls from the blade seeped out and went into Khaine's mouth. The runes on Ynnead's Blessing disappeared as more and more souls seeped out of it. _

_"That was refreshing...a mix of all races...I am pleased that you have not killed only daemons; their souls are disgusting to me." Khaine spoke._

_"What is my next trial?"_

_Khaine roared in laughter. "A warrior indeed! Your next trial is to conquer your greatest fear." This time, the flames wrapped around him and poured into his body. Tyrion felt his body and soul burn, much like the feeling when he was tossed in the Avatar Chamber. He screamed in pain as he went darker and darker...into his consciousness._

**_He found himself in a dark world, and treading on water. _**

**_"What is this place?"_**

**_"Valassier, the Eldar World of Dreams and nightmares." A voice rang in darkness. "Here, your dreams, your nightmares become reality. Let us see what your nightmares are." _**

**_The world changed into a scene that Tyrion remembered all too well. The Hive World of Terra. He and his mother were on a pilgrimage. His mother...yes...Uriel..._**

**_His mother was once part of Sisterhood, a recruit among the sisters of battle. Part of the training required members to go on a pilgrimage to Terra itself to pray. The pilgrimages lasted for a decade at most. The only memory he had of his mother was when she continually praying. _**

**_His birth was unexpected. She had gotten pregnant on the pilgrimage and the Sister Superior nearly beat Uriel to death to find out who was the father and for her suspected transgressions. But medical scans had shown that the child only had her DNA, which led to serious debate. Many had believed that she was pregnant due to parthenogenesis; some thought she was the Holy Virgin of the God-Emperor. And the rest believed a daemon who infested her. She had gone through hundreds of holy trials to make sure that she was free of daemon possession, having nearly died many times in the process. The Inquisition hammered down upon her heavy punishment. _**

**_Then he was born...from his mother's womb and into the world. He was also tested in the trials of purification, and he passed. He was allowed to be taken care of by his mother for the first five years. There was not much to do; she nursed him, weaned him, nurtured him, and even showed rare signs of personal affection. She prayed day and night for her pilgrimage and privately for her son. _**

**_After her pilgrimage to Terra was over, their life together also ended. The Inquisition decided to separate the mother and child away, so that the child could be further tested. If lucky, he would escape the Black Ships and be sent to other part of Inquisition. But his mother would, or could, not follow. _**

**_"Mother!" Tyrion saw a young boy running toward his mother in the broken temple grounds of Terra. Inquisition agents knocked him to the ground and held him._**

**_"Mother! Help me!" The boy screamed and cried as his mother did nothing...absolutely nothing...then...he felt betrayed...he was betrayed. As the harsh hit on his neck knocked him cold, he saw the cold face on his mother's face...it was pain._**

**_"No, no! Get out of my head." Tyrion whispered furiously as the memory played over and over again. Now he remembered everything. The experiments the Inquisition did to him, the training, the killings, the sacrifices, his own mother..._**

**_"No! I...loved you, mother. And you...betrayed me..." Tyrion growled. Then in front of him, he saw a figure of his mother, coming and walking toward him with a maternal expression and arms wide for a hug. _**

**_"I won't...I don't..." Trust you...Tyrion backed away as the figure came closer and closer. He didn't want to be betrayed any longer..._**

**_That was my greatest fear...to be betrayed. His hesitance to trust, his urgency to kill those close...his lack of ideals...that was his fear. Was he strong enough to embrace his life? _**

**_"All this fear...is troublesome is it not?" A voice rang out again. "Would it not be better if all these feelings of love and hate were gone?"_**

**_Perhaps indifference, to be the heartless weapon was his destiny? As the Inquisitor told him to be?_**

**_"No..." Tyrion stopped backing away. "I will forge...my own path. If the universe becomes my enemy, then so be it. I will fight...for my own and on my own." He looked at his mother and slashed her with his blade. _**

**_Then the dark world and the image was gone._**

_Tyrion found himself freed from the flames, with Aenarion helping him up._

_"You have admirably passed your second test...now for your final test." Khaine stated. His flamed burned away all of Tyrion's fatigue and wounds, healing of his previous injuries in battles. "You have shown your skill and resolve...now I must test your final and most important quality."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Your will...to sacrifice..." Khaine's blade was levitated into the air and placed on Aenarion's hands. "Your third test...kill Aenarion and feed his essence to me." _

_Tyrion was shocked. "Kill...Aenarion?"_

_"Yes...sacrifice for me your friends' soul...either his or yours." _

_Aenarion put his helmet back on and put on his shield. "I am sorry, but it is either you or me, and I do not desire to be digested in Khaine's eternal flames. Prepare yourself, my friend."_

_Tyrion growled and took up Ynnead's blessing once more. "Fine. Just do not expect an easy battle."_

_"Same to you." Aenarion ran toward Tyrion and the two warriors clashed. Their clashes were harsh; Tyrion blocked Aenarioin's attacks, but the stress the Blade of Khaine was putting on Ynnead's blessing started to show. Aenarion was the greatest opponent Tyrion had to face yet. Every strike was strong and accurate, quick and decisive. And his shield was a great problem as well. It was so huge, yet Aenarion could swing it for offense and defense so adeptly._

_"As expected from the greatest warrior of his time." Tyrion said. He jumped back to gain distance and used his powers to jump from place to place, gaining momentum and force to push Aenarion back. But his attacks were too repetitive, and the Eldar rammed his shield at Tyrion at the moment he burst forward again. Wincing in pain, Tyrion landed on one knee, holding his shoulder from pain. _

_"Urgh." Tyrion _

_"It is far from over." Aenarion stated as he focused his energy into his sword. The sword was set with blue flames and increased its length by twice. He swung the blade a from where he was standing and Tyrion barely dodged it._

_"Damn it. He increased his range of attacks."_

_"Indraugnir!" Aenarion called upon his mighty dragon. The dragon stormed down behind his master and Aenarion rode him. He took to the air and began to rain down blasts of blue flame down at Tyrion._

_"By the Emperor." Tyrion cursed and jumped back and forth to dodge his attacks. He deflected some of them with his dark blade. "If I can just get close to him...I can use the Blessing to rid of his armor."_

_Sacrifice is essential in winning. Are you ready to sacrifice? Khaine's voice ran in Tyrion's head, and he shook it. "Damn god." He waited for the dragon to get closer and propelled himself at him. The dragon twirled in time to hit Tyrion with its tail, sending the unfortunate warrior down to the ground. Then Aenarion rained down attacks once again. When the dust settled, Tyrion was battered and bruised._

_"I commend you for having lasted this long. No one before you has done so. But I am afraid you are just not worthy enough." Aenarion stated as he prepared to strike once more._

_Sacrifice is key for a warrior..._

_Tyrion's eyes lit up. "I see...sacrifice..." He got up with an effort and looked at Aenarion. "I see it now."_

_"What do you see?" The dragon-riding warrior pointed his sword toward Tyrion._

_"My path toward victory." Tyrion jumped from tree to tree to get higher toward the dragon. "Same as before?" Aenarion whispered as he rained down attacks. The dragon also breathed flames down upon Tyrion, who did not dodge, but took it head on. Smoke rose from the attack._

_"Is he suicidal?" Aenarion thought as the smoke cleared. But Tyrion was still coming at him. _

_"Fool!" The Eldar warrior yelled and his dragon flew down to meet him. "Do you want to die?" He swung his blade sideways. Tyrion lifted his left warm and grabbed Khaine's blade, it being incinerated in the process. Tyrion cut his own arm off and then stabbed his sword toward his opponent's heart. But he dodged and only got Aenarion's shoulder._

_"Very commendable, but not enough." Aenarion then stabbed into Tyrion's heart, stopping the battle momentarily."_

Back in reality, Khalia felt Tyrion heat up and his heart beat fail. "No...No! You can't fail like this. You must live on!"

"It is too late...he is dying...he has failed." Eruduin shook his head in disappointment.

"No...do not die...you can't...the universe need you...I need you..."

_Aenarion sighed as he drew his blade back. But he couldn't. "What?"_

_He heard a chuckle and saw Tyrion smiling, though his mouth was dripping with blood._

_"You...are...still alive?"_

_"You didn't get my heart..." Tyrion said, hugging his opponent. "I have got you now."_

_He gathered all of his energy into his body and created the atomic shockwave, slowly disintegrating Aenarion's dragon, armor, and plummeting them both to the ground. They slowly got up and faced each other. Aenarion was badly bloodied and battered, with his armor half-destroyed. Tyrion was worse, with one arm blown off and a sword in his gut._

_"I...don't...have much...time left." Tyrion coughed blood as he pulled his sword from his gut slowly. He finally pulled it out and stabbed it to the ground. "But I have enough time...to finish you...!" He ran at the Eldar, limping along the way. Aenarion tried to run, but his legs were broken. His eyes widened as Tyrion fell down on him, with his sword through the chest plate and through the heart._

_Tyrion gave a last smile as he fell down to the ground next to Aenarion. Aenarion's eyes relaxed and his mouth drew its last smile as well. "Well done...Tyrion..." Aenarion's body blew in flames and Tyrion did not. His body lay there as the flames formed into Khaine's face once more._

_"Yes...you have finally learned the meaning of sacrifice. Few warriors are talented enough, but a very few of them are willing to die to achieve success. Others before you did not have the strength of character to doom themselves to achieve success. But you, a human...you have an admirable quality." The flames gathered into one singled pike, filled with white light and stabbed into Tyrion's body. "It is a pity that my blade cannot control all of you. You may do as you would...my deal with your father has left me rather powerless..." Khaine's last whisper was heard._

Back in reality, Tyrion's body was suddenly elevated by a ray of light from the Blade of Khaine. His eyes opened with blue light coming out of it. The Patriarch and Khalia was shocked at what happened. Energy wrapped around Tyrion like wrapping of clothing until it formed a cocoon.

"what is happening?" Eruduin asked Khalia.

"I do not know...I have not foreseen this." She muttered and the cocoon began to fall apart. Tyrion fell down gracefully from the air and landed softly. His appearances seemed no different, except he seemed more graceful. And he opened his eyes and Khalia saw they had strange light coming out of them.

"I...passed." Tyrion stated.

"Tyrion...' Khalia walked toward him. "You...you did it..."

Tyrion looked at her. "Yes...I have one thing left to do." He walked up the Altar where the real sword was stabbed in. He grabbed the sword and lifted it off. Then the sword disintegrated and reassembled itself into a new weapon. One that would fit for him the best.

The sword was as long as he was tall. It was one-sided straight blade, with a hilt made of two metallic wings and long hilt. He attached it to his waist and mentally awakened the blade. The hilt and handle of the blade slid upward, removing the outermost edge of the blade and revealing a second handle. Thus, from one blade, two were formed.

"And my name is no longer Tyrion." The wielder of the Blade of Khaine stated. "I have passed the tested and the God of War and Blood has granted me a new name and Title."

Patriarch Eruduin bowed before the chosen one. "What shall we call you, our beloved Saviour?"

"I am no Saviour." Flames and lightning seemed to come out of his eyes as he put his two blades back together into one. "I am the Destroyer of Enemies, the Rectifier of Faults, Purifier of Corruption. I am Serrion Urielthos, The Bane of Chaos." The light disappeared and Tyrion, or better known as Serrion, looked at Khalia.

He sighed and smiled softly. "I did it." Khalia smiled as well and walked up to him.

"I thought you were going to die..."

"Well...I nearly did..." Serrion sat down on the steps of the altar and Khalia did also. "The trials...they nearly did kill me." He looked at his hands. "But I know what I must do..."

"And what must you do?"

"My mission...is to slowly gain strength and wipe out Chaos deities with the strength of the Gods." He tapped the handle of his sword.

"My lord." He saw the Patriarch, still bowing. "It is an honor to have finally meet the true descendant of Aenarion. Please excuse my previous rudeness."

"It is fine." Serrion said. "But I do need armor...and I know where to get it." He stood up with Khalia. "I am going on a temporary quest. Will you accompany me?" Serrion held out one of his hands.

"Since when were you so charismatic?" Khalia smiled and took it. "I shall accompany you. Meanwhile..." She turned to Patriarch Eruduin. "Send the word throughout the Craftworlds. The Phoenix King has risen at last to herald the rise of Eldar once more."

"As you wish, my lady." The Patriarch bowed and left.

"So...what is this armor of yours?" She looked at him. Serrion tweaked his neck a little.

"Something that suits me..." Serrion sat down once again, this time, his hands on his head. "What a massive headache..."

"Are you alright?" Khalia leaned down in front of him. He looked up at her and nodded. "I am fine, really. It's just...what I learned from Khaine and Aenarion."

"What?"

"I saw them...in my trials...Khaine put me against them, and Aenarion...I had to kill him in the end to pass them...and they told me more about my heritage...and the reason why a human was chosen..."

"Why?" Khalia took Serrion's face in her own hands. "Why would such a thing happen?"

"Because when the Eldar Gods fell one by one, they partitioned a piece of themselves to commune with the God-Emperor of Mankind. They told him that when he dies, a new God of Chaos would be born, and thus their pantheon would be complete." Serrion shook his long black hair. "Then they made a deal. He provides the Eldar Gods with a suitable host and they...experiment on human beings one by one to see which one is compatible for such a feat. After a time, they failed so much that the Emperor designed a new human being. One with his own DNA. But by the time he was about to create another clone, another Primarch, the Horus Heresy was going on. And the Emperor was cursed to his golden throne. That is why it took so long for me to come into being. The Emperor had to use some of his psykic energy to create me from my mother...through a virgin birth. And by then, the Eldar gods were too weakened to do anything, so they used Aenarion's soul to shape me."

Serrion sighed. "Crispin, Tyrion, Serrion. The three names...one being. Who am I really?"

Khalia put her hand on his. "Serrion is your unique name, your very own. But...names do not change who we are...titles, power,...they only magnify your presence."

"Since when are you so wise?"

"I am ten thousand years old; I know these experiences...though I admit you are an anomaly." she stood up and helped Serrion up. "Let us find this armor."

* * *

The news of the new Phoenix King, the Second Coming of Aenarion spread across Craftworlds like wildfire. The citizens roared in optimism and took up arms to volunteer fighting against evil. The leaders of the Craftworlds were either thrilled at the aspect or scared of the massive wave of change.

In Iyanden, the War Council met together to discuss this.

"Khalia Eldaanesh, the Farseer of Ulthwe, brazenly stated that she discovered this new Phoenix King. How complacent!" One council member replied.

"But her chosen did wield the Blade of Khaine."

"That is preposterous. No one has ever wielded that blade since Aenarion himself."

"No one until now." One voice stated and the council was silent. The council sat at an rectangular war council table, and the one at the end was none other than self-proclaimed Prince Yriel, the High Admiral of Fleet of Iyanden.

Yriel looked at the council. "Even now, this new Phoenix King is battle hardened. It is said that those that wield the Blade of Khaine has the experience of Khaine himself...and is unstoppable in battle. I want to go and test that theory." He stood up, picking up his own mighty weapon. The Spear of Twilight. "If the legends are true...then I will greet this warrior. Besides...it is time to put my plan in motion."

* * *

"But why Zahr-Tann?" Khalia asked Serrion. "That is a very small craft world; only a few Eldar live there in Exile."

"When I was coming out of the trance, I heard voices...of Ynnead."

"Ynnead? But...there is no way he can exist! The prophecy cleared stated that..."

"that the God of Death will come to being when all of the Eldar Souls in Infinity Circuits combine. I know. I heard." Serrion said. The two of them had prepared an Warp Gate Travel. "But for that to happen, there has to a nexus for them to connect."

"And that nexus is Zahr-Tann?"

"It is located in Zahr-Tann." Serrion stated. "Along with the armor." He tapped his sword on his hip and walked into the gate. Khalia followed and the Gate closed behind them. They entered the world of Zahr-Tann, a shadowy craft world in ruins.

"I remember. This place was destroyed when the servants of the Forbidden Named God destroyed this place and killed most of its inhabitants. It is strange how that the communications with this place was broken and after a few years, an expedition was placed here. And there were no daemons or remnants of them left." Khalia commented.

They traveled for some time in a hover-craft to the Infinity Circuit. Or where it used to be.

"It is destroyed..." Khalia wondered sadly. "All of the souls here...they must have been consumed by the daemons."

"No, they weren't." Serrion replied. "The container was destroyed, but the contents are still here."

Khalia's psykic senses heard the screams of souls growing louder and louder in the chamber. "I hear them...they were here? All this time?"

"Stuck in the realm of the living." Serrion commented. He drew his sword and stuck it to the ground. The sword served as the beacon of light and lightened the whole room, showing the thousands of souls swimming in the air. Khalia was amazed. Even as far seer, she couldn't see the souls of the dead this clearly. Only visions and echoes in space.

"What are you doing?"

"Forging my armor." Serrion whispered. He produced few drops of his blood why grazing his fingers on the Blade of Khaine. Runes on the Blade began to sign as the blood trickled down to the ground. The lost souls began to gather around the blade and touched Serrion's blood. Then Serrion produced a broken blade in his hand, Ynnead's blessing.

"Thank you for this gift, my friend." He touched the blade with the blood filled with souls and shadows began to emit from the ground. Khalia stepped back in shock and fear. Serrion took off his robes and armor, entering the pool of shadows. The broken blade of Ynnead began to disintegrate and its pieces began to wrap itself around Serrion's body. A Dark Grey rune armor fitting on his body was formed, with the souls of Eldar attaching the pieces together, forming a light blue lines between them. A unique cloak formed as well; a black hood and clock reaching down his back in two strips of clothing.

Serrion stepped out of the shadowy pool and faced Khalia. "I now wield the Blade of Khaine and wear the Armor of Ynnead. Whenever an Eldar dies near me, his or her soul will be preserved in my armor, protected from the attacks of the Dark Gods."

Khalia looked on the armor with wonder; she had not seen a like of it in many ages she had lived. "Now that we have armor, we should go back to Ulthwe. I suspect the Tribunal has much to ask."

"Agreed." Serrion sheathed his blade on his hip once more, prayed before the spirits once again, and left.

* * *

**Just to clarify some details, Serrion looks like Elleon from Tera Online game, except for the hair. The hair is more like Dong Wang Gong from Bride of the Water God. Look it up. And the new Blade of Khain is also inspired from Elleon's sword as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

Serrion and Khalia passed through Warp Gate and right away, they saw rows and rows of Eldar Warriors waiting for them. Serrion had his hood on to cover his face and Khalia led him to the Tribunal chamber.

"All hail the New Phoenix King! Serrion Uriel'tos!" One Exarch saluted and every warrior saluted him by raising the swords or guns. Khalia stopped for a brief moment.

"Raise your sword." It was the tradition for the leader of a war host, usually an Autarch, to raise his or her sword for army to raise morale. Serrion touched his blade. The handle slid up and revealed a new hilt and handle. He pulled out two swords and pointed the larger one in the air. The Eldar gave one organized roar to show their support. Serrion put his two swords back together into one and followed Khalia.

"Word travels fast." Serrion commented.

"You have no idea, Serrion. Your arrival is now the beacon of hope for all living Eldar, and now they will all look to you for guidance."

"Is that not the role of Farseers?"

"It is, but-wait...I sense others here. We must hurry." Khalia hurried with Serrion to the Tribunal. The members of the Council were there, along with others.

"Farseer Khalia Eldaanesh! It is a pleasure to see you again." Khalia recognized the voice and sighed. "Autarch Yriel..."

"It is High Autarch Yriel now. I have been given the control of Fleets of other craftworlds to protect them against Tyranid invasion." Prince Yriel, the self-proclaimed prince, exclaimed.

"You act almost like a primitive human, Yriel." Khalia said briskly. Serrion could sense that she did not like him already. Perhaps there was history behind them.

"I merely came here to greet the newest Phoenix King." Yriel explained to Khalia before coming to greet Serrion. Obviously, Yriel was sizing Serrion up as Serrion took off his hood, and the Autarch was silent. Khalia began comparing the two of them. Serrion was taller; Yriel was more decoratively dressed with black and blue robe on his armor. Serrion had a look of serenity and humility while Yriel had an haughty expression. Serrion wore the grey rune armor while Yriel wore a black one with a shield projector on his left arm.

"If it is not too presumptuous for me to ask, but may I have the pleasure of sparring with you?" Yriel put the bottom of his Spear to the ground, pointing it in the air. Serrion looked at it. A special singing spear also known as the Cursed Blade of House Ulthaanesh, was said to have the power of a dying sun. It was so powerful that it actually consumed Yriel's life energy. Perhaps that was why he was so selfish; he had to take care of himself extensively.

"Yriel!" Khalia snapped. "You dare demand such blasphemy on the Phoenix King?" The other members of the Tribunal along with the Admiral Council muttered.

"It is alright, Khalia." Serrion stated. "I would like to now what an "High Autarch" is capable of in a duel." Yriel smirked as Khalia nearly lost it. She knew that Yriel would try to fight Serrion to show his battle prowess off. He had always been such an arrogant bastard; Khalia knew that the battle was not going to be pretty. Even if Serrion was the Phoenix King and wielded the Blade of Khaine, Yriel was wielding the Spear of Twilight, a weapon almost as dangerous as Blade of Khaine. Each weapon had the ability to kill an adversary with a single cut; a duel between two highly skilled warriors would more or less lead to wounds, and the wounds cause by the special weapons would be fatal at least. At worst, they would be soul damning.

Serrion split his sword into two and swung them skillfully to get the feeling. This would be the first time that he would be wielding the Blade(s) of Khaine. He was no stranger to wielding of two swords; he was trained to and even favored it in his service to the Inquisition. But the Blades of Khaine were far longer than the ones he wielded, but they were also lighter. It was strange that the blades were larger than a power sword yet lighter.

Yriel spun his spear behind his back and stanced himself for combat. They looked at Khalia who gave them a nod to go. Yriel started first by stabbing at Serrion at multiple positions. Serrion blocked them skillfully and managed to trap the spear between his two blades. Then he put the spear to the ground and slid up the blades toward Yriel, who barely dodged by jumping over and retrieving his spear. Then he threw the spear, which was then knocked away by Serrion and it came back to Yriel's hand.

It was Serrion's turn to attack. Serrion both of his blades outward at the same time. Yriel dodged by crouching down and spun the spear with the rest of his body. Serrion blocked the blade by holding his left blade in reverse grip and slashed with his other sword. Now it was a test of strength between the two warriors, but Serrion knocked Yriel back with a well-placed side kick to the abdomen. Yriel somersaulted attacked; Serrion blocked and also jumped back for positioning.

From the duel, it was obvious that the duel was nowhere going to be short. "I am impressed by your skill. You are almost as good as Aenarion when I fought him in Khaine's trials.

Yriel smirked. "I thank you for your compliment. You are not so unskilled yourself."

"But I do stress the term "almost."" Serrion straightened his back. He put his sword together into its original one-blade form. Then he awakened it by whispering its true name. "Khaine, Telessar." The Telessar blade's sharp side slide down its length about a quarter way, revealing more runes that began to shine. Blue energy began to envelop and take shape around Serrion's right arm. The Telessar was surround by an energy sword akin to Wailing doom and a gauntlet formed around Serrion's left arm. "Let us continue."

Yriel has never seen energy being used like that. It was definitely not psykic energy; he did not sense it in his mind. But what he did know from instinct was that it was going to become dangerous for him. He jumped forward and thrust his spear. That attack was blocked with a single strike by Serrion. Serrion then swung Telessar like a great sword, knocking Yriel back several meters.

"Such force!" Yriel thought. "Where was this force coming from? Surely he does not have such physical strength!" Yriel scooted down the floor, but with quick reflexes, he jumped and landed on his feet. But before he could even stand up straight, Serrion was already there, with his sword behind him.

"By Vaul!" The Autarch barely dodged that by bending back to the extreme. Serrion predicted that so he side-swiped Yriel down to the ground, with Telessar near Yriel's throat.

Khalia smiled. "Perhaps Lord Serrion should call himself the High King of Telessar."

"That is not a bad title." Serrion commented as he deactivated his sword and helped Yriel up.

"What did you do? I have never seen a warrior change his weapon as you have." Yriel asked.

Serrion nodded. "Every Eldar weapon forged as a name of its own. The ancient the weapon, the more qualities it imbues. Telessar is only a part of the blade's true name. Over time, I will learn of the blade's true name and wield it to its fullest potential." He pointed at Yriel's spear. "Your spear may have its own name as well. And when you learn it, you will get more powerful as well."

The Tribunal members gathered around. "Now that your duel is over, we would like to go on with the official events. The return of the Phoenix shall bring all of the Craftworlds more united than ever. However, that lives behind the Exodites and other outcasts."

"They shall join us in their own accord soon enough." Serrion answered. "My first mission is to take back our lost worlds, one by one if we have to."

Yriel nodded. "Finally, we are taking an offensive action!"

The Tribunal members became worried. "This is a drastic action, my lord! We advise that more time be given to gain our strength."

Serrion looked at them hard. "Look around you. The Eldar are dying. It has stagnated far beyond what it should be. What is required is a drastic action. As we succeed, more and more shall come to our cause."

"But my lord. Your conquests shall cost us the lives of remaining Eldar. It may have been different for humans, but Eldar reproduction is far slower than those of humans or other primitives."

"I shall not send the lives of brave Eldar into a massacre; in war, sacrifices are required. But I shall make as little sacrifices as possible. What the Eldar need is a step forward, not backward or staying in the same place. My decision is final. Prince Yriel. You said I have your full support."

Yriel confirmed it, "Very well. I shall commence the invasion immediately. Our first target is the nearest world of Xana II."

* * *

Yriel took leave to set up the fleet while Serrion sat inside Khalia's mediation chamber. He meditated with Telessar in front of him.

"You are more ambitious than you let on." Serrion opened his eyes. He didn't need to turn to see that Khalia was coming with her Farseer robes. "You are not only looking to revive the Eldar."

"Nothing can get past you, can it?" Serrion spoke as he closed his eyes again.

"No...I know your peripheral name. Tell me of you ambitions."

"First, tell me why Yriel makes you angry." Serrion smirked and Khalia grew annoyed. "That is irrelevant to the situation here."

"Then I guess you shall not know of my true ambitions." He teased and Khalia sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Why do you want to know?"

"There is an interesting relationship between you two. He is courteous, yet you treat him like a lowly animal." Serrion stopped his meditation and stood to face Khalia. "Care to tell me why?"

Khalia was in a slightly struggle but conceded. "Do you know what Yriel is famous for?"

"For his arrogance?" Serrion answered and Khalia smirked. "Well, yes...and that he is perhaps the greatest Naval Commander in Eldar History. He won hundreds of victories in space with the fleets. Also, he is famous for driving away the Hive Fleet Kraken when it attacked the Craftworld Iyanden. The spear he wields is called the Spear of Twilight, a legendary weapon said to have the power of a dying sun. And because he wields it, his soul is at the danger of being burned away."

"And that infuriates you?" Serrion raised one eyebrow and Khalia glared. "I am not finished! Anyway, he is a bastard member of the House Ulthaanesh, one of two noblest Eldar Houses, including Eldaanesh." She walked around. "For centuries, he has tried to court and marry me. And my house agreed."

"That is why you abandoned your house name." Serrion stated and Khalia nodded. "That was partly the reason. The House of Eldaanesh is extremely persistent. It still demands that I marry a suitable mate...and they believe Yriel is one." She gave an uncharacteristic motion and Serrioin shook his head.

"Now that I told you my answer, tell me your true ambitions. High King." Khalia mocked in a sweet voice.

"My ambition...is to revive the Eldar Empire and unite it with the Imperium of Man."

"What?" Khalia expected something as taking back the entire Eldar Empire, but uniting it with humans. "Has Khaine burned your mentality?"

"No, he has not." Serrion said seriously. "The Eldar and Mankind has already worked together before in the past, when the Eldar Gods and the God-Emperor worked to prevent the evolution of a new Chaos God. Of course, it has worked precipitously in the past, but it still worked. I know what you are thinking." He saw Khalia's skeptical look. "Mankind is now led to the ground by the Inquisition, becoming degraded and weaker. Soon, it will be as weak as the Eldar are, and we all will be consumed. The Eldar, as high and ancient as they are, were not meant to survive on its own."

Khalia looked at him strange. "You do realize that Eldar and humans have been at odds with each other for that long as well? Human have destroyed their worlds to the point the damage is irreversible. And their xenophobic religion drives all sorts of negotiations to the wall at best. Their patience lies not deeper than their tolerance."

"And Eldar hasn't?"

"The Eldar tried to help them! During their _Horus Heresy! _Or whatever others call it! Yet they repay by destroying our soul stones."

"And you left hundreds of planets be destroyed to save your soul stones and relics. I am not saying humans are not without fault. Both sides are." Serrion said and Khalia crossed her arms. "Your plans are unstable at best. It will not be supported by others, especially Yriel."

Serrion walked toward her and put his hand over her chest. "They won't know. But I told you...because I trust you."

Khalia looked into his eyes. "I...trust you too." She whispered.

"Now...do you want to make Yriel very disappointed?" Serrion stated.

"What are you implying?" Khalia was suddenly nervous. He slowly pushed her into the wall and closed the space between them. "W-what manner is this?"

"Stop lying to yourself." He put his lips to hers and Khalia soon joined in the kiss. It soon became passionate and she wrapped one of her long legs around his waist. She grabbed his head and pressed it against her. Soon they broke off for a breath and came together again.

"How...do...Eldar...look...on sexual activities?" Serrion asked during breaks.

"Sexual...activities...in reproduction...is...appropriate...however...just for...PLEASURE..." She moaned as Serrion rubbed into her. "is looked down on...Hedonism..." She decided to become aggressive and knocked Serrion to the ground with her on top. She continued to kiss him.

"I...shouldn't be doing this...but..." She still did it. Then she raised herself, straddling his waist. She began to unravel her robe and let it slide down, revealing her beautiful body to her lover. Her skin was creamy pale, and her hair was loose to her shoulders.

"I...is it right ...to do something so...selfish..." She was nervous and unsure. Serrion rose up to meet her. "The other reason I want to unite humans and Eldar...is you."

"Me?"

"If mankind and Eldar can unite...I can be with you..."

"You would...save the world just for me? But...we just met..."

"Then why does it feel so right?" He claimed her lips and she pushed him down along with herself. She wanted to dominate him, the Phoenix King. She wanted him...

Then she felt a bulge at her lower regions and she briefly separated from Serrion. "I see somebody is excited." She looked at him with passion that Serrion never saw. And he knew he had just created a monster...

* * *

Yriel had outdone himself in bringing in the perfect Autarchs for precision strikes and for frontal assaults. Autarchs Kaleth and Autarch Bhathistan were two of the most experienced Autarchs in all of craftworlds; he had made some friends during his tenure as High Admiral.

"This Phoenix King." Autarch Kaleth, a female Eldar with Blue hair and purple eyes asked. "Is he truly the one?"

"He has only come to this world yet he has great battle prowess." Yriel commented. They were currently on his ship, traveling to Ulthwe again. "And he knows more about Eldar powers; he is truly gifted by Khaine himself."

"And he launches a campaign for our lost worlds? Even he must realize that we are not ready for a full-scale war with primitives." Bhathistan, a burly Eldar with dark red hair and black eye, stated. "Either he already has a plan or he is bloodthirsty, perhaps both."

"We Eldar always have plans, strategies, tactics, foresights. Far greater than any other races..." Yriel proudly claimed. "And I am tired of having to protect only. We must be aggressive again to reclaim our empire."

"but you do know there is no way for our ranks to replenish. Primitives may breed without conscious and flourish in an year; we, however, require at least ten years."

Yriel turned to them. "Tyrion the Conquerer did not expand the empire without sacrificing his warriors! He did not step up to the Crown without risks!"

"So that is who you want to be? A hero with the likes of Tyrion?" Kaleth said dryly.

"I have the potential! I shall be the Phoenix King's Right Hand!"

"Again, your potential for arrogance is limitless." Bhathistan snapped. "I have created preemptive strike patterns and strategies for the conquest of Xana II. Do you want to look at it?"

"Not yet!" Yriel looked away again. "The Phoenix King shall make decisions now."

* * *

Serrion meditated yet again, this time conversing with the Eternal.

_Ynnead, the Eldar spoke of plans that you shall defeat the Chaos Gods once you have fully formed; is it true?_

_**It is true in the sense that I can only defeat one Chaos God, the Dark One who has been born during the Great Fall. I cannot defeat the others for I have not enough strength. **_

_Then what must we do? Even if I manage to unite the Eldar and Mankind, the Forces of Chaos will still be dominant._

_**Have faith, young one. For the Eldar Gods and your God-Emperor had created a plan...of great sacrifice.**_

_Please tell me, mysterious one._

_**Your God-Emperor and the Eldar Gods devised the plan to overcome Chaos centuries before he had started his Imperium; of course, it was his folly that half his sons revolted against him after their corruption. But when the time was right, he wanted to sacrifice himself along with us to destroy the realm of Chaos when time was right; but that plan was interrupted by human rebellion. The Eldar Gods are either ephemeral or consumed. And your God Emperor is trapped in Golden Throne, trapped with peril and curse. For our plan to work again, he must be revived once again. And in place of the Eldar Gods, others must be sacrificed.**_

_Who? _

_**That is still questionable. As I began to grow more in collective consciousness, I had an expansive vision throughout the cosmos...and I have came up with one option, the C'tan.**_

_You mean...the Gods of Necrons?_

_**Simple put, but accurate. They are not gods, but those that control the metal husks. They have begun to echo in chasms of space, and they are returning. I do not know what they are saying, but it is definitely a calling. As they repeat over and over again.**_

_I thank you for such enlightenment. Wise one. I shall make great use of this knowledge and give hope to the Eldar._

_**Not only to the Eldar, but the entire universe...The Chaos shall not rest until everything is consumed...and they are not the only threats our people face. There are so many mysterious that even I do not know in my state...so much power that has not been touched or lost...you must find**_** them...**

Serrion awoke from his meditation as Khalia came by. "There you are...the War Council has gathered. They await the Phoenix King."

He stood up and put his armor on his blade by tapping on his chest; The metallic, grey Rune armor fitted across his body quickly. He put his Blade of Khaine on his hip and walked out with Khalia.

"Who is at the meeting?" Serrion asked.

"High Autarch Yriel, Autarchs Kaleth and Bhastitan, and some of the Phoenix Lords themselves."

Serrion stopped. "Why have the Phoenix Lords come? I thought they had their ceremonial duties to perform in their temples."

"Phoenix Lords were formed by Asuryan, who was the right hand of Tyrion the Conqueror. Asuryan formed the ranks in the secret purpose of serving the Phoenix King should he rise once more."

Serrion started to walk again. "Are they fully at my disposal, or are they my guardians and advisors?"

"Yes to all." Khalia answered. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I know." Serrion entered the War Council, where the members were already sitting down. They all rose in respect to their Leader. Serrion took off his hood and sat down at the end of the table, with Khalia standing beside him.

"I have called on this war council for one purpose...to revive the Eldar Empire. But I have the obligation as your leader to tell you everything." Serrion stated. "Those of you in this council is not to repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone, is that understood?" The council members nodded.

"I am the product of the collaboration of the Eldar Gods and the human God-Emperor." Serrion told the truth to his peers. "In other words, I am a human-Eldar hybrid. The reason for this was that they all foresaw a terrible event, where mankind would be consumed and twos Chaos Gods would rise, each from the Fall of Mankind and Eldar.

Terrible tension struck the room. Another Chaos god birth would surely mean the end of the universe.

"To counteract this threat, the Eldar Gods and the God-Emperor put themselves on a project, where a child of both human and Eldar heritage would be born to unite the two foreign empires into one-solid weapon against the Chaos. However...that plan was derailed when the human beings started to kill each other in their civil war. Along with the Fall of the Eldar, the project was incomplete and was delayed...until now." Serrion looked at his hand, and then at his peers. They all seemed to be very tense and focused on him greatly.

"The Eldar Gods were either consumed, captured, or very weakened. The Emperor is nearly dead...so their plans were pulled back. So...they did one thing that they could do...transfer what little they could spare into one human being...me. I am their legacy, both human and Eldar..." He looked at them. "My full name is Serrion Tyrael Uriel'tos. I have given all of you my trust in this matter. But, do I have yours?"

One of the two phoenix lords present stood up. "I...Asurmen of the Phoenix Lords, shall gladly serve you. I have distant memories of Lord Tyrion when he expanded our empire from the Age of Mythology. To lift my blade for your service is the greatest honor."

The Second Phoenix Lord also stood up. "I, Baharroth, also stand with Asurmen and with you, my lord. I shall cut through the winds of chaos and make a path safe for you."

The Autarchs were less willing, but they stood up anyway and stated their vows.

"I, Autarch Kaleth, solemnly swear to work for you in the greatest of my ability."

"As would I, Autarch Bhathistan, become your shield."

Yriel also stood. "You stand as the new hope not only for the Eldar, but for all the free people. Although humans are primitives and unrefined, you are not like them. No, you are far beyond them and even the Eldar. The gods have chosen you as their last hope. I shall stand as your right hand to wipe away all that stands in your way."

Serrion bowed his head in respect and honor. "Then, now let us decide upon the course of action to take."

* * *

"A human-Eldar hybrid?" Kaleth muttered as she discussed her plans with the other Autarchs only. "I would not have known if he had not told us. But that brings to question whether he truly stands with us, or the humans."

"If he wanted to have helped humans, he would have led them to the Craftworld directly. Humans tend to love such direct, simple strategies. But our lord is different." Bhathistan replied. "His strategies are among the best I have ever seen. He admits he is only 17 years old, yet he hold the wisdom of Farseers and Autarchs. Such is not the way of humans, but of a true eldar."

"Still, we must be cautious, as well as obedient." Yriel began to see the naval strategies come together in his head. "It is a brilliant strategy, I admit, but also risky."

"I never knew you to use the word _risky."_ Kaleth briskly said. "You always led suicidal missions toward enemy fleets with only few ships."

"That is different." Yriel swept that aside. "I knew what I was doing every step of the way."

"And you are implying that the Phoenix King does not?"

"I am stating that I shall believe in his wisdom and prowess for strategy when this campaign goes smoothly. If he can take back Xana II without any trouble, I shall bow to him indefinitely."

"You already did."

Yriel scowled that his peer's comments.

* * *

Khalia gave out one last moan in her chambers and she fell down upon Serrioin. Gasping for air in pleasure, she looked at him strangely. "Do humans always mix work with pleasure?"

"I do not know. I only used to take orders, remember?" Serrion got off her head and put on her robe. "But I am thinking or variations of strategies I can use to take the sector. For that, I memorized every region of every planet of every sector, and used them in my strategies. What we rely on this time, is speed and confusion. As arrogant as Yriel may be, he is right in that humans, Orks, or even the Tau have the ability to strategixe as the Eldar can. I am guessing that much of me is Eldar."

"And you human half?"

"My ability to pleasure you." Serrion sat on the bed and kiss her neck. Khalia moaned and lean into him. "Humans...so barbaric, yet exciting..."

* * *

The Eldar Fleet of one thousand ships, along with the Warhost inside, floated toward the world of Xana II instantaneously. The world was theirs in less than a day with Serrion's strategies. And it was only the first world to fall under Serrion's might.

Worlds upon worlds were recovered. As much as their enemies tried to reclaim the worlds, they were no match for the Chosen of Khaine. His sword cut through daemons and chaos space marines as if they were only sand in air. His masterful attacks cut through them.

When he faced Chaos Lords, those were at least a decent challenges at most to him. The Chaos Lords' inhuman strength in addition to their martial prowess gave them an edge, but they still fell and burned under the might of Khaine's chosen. All their might given by the Chaos Gods, they were monsters in both reality and warp, those that had to be destroyed.

Lesser Daemons came in hordes...but they fell under the revenge of the Eldar God of War and blood. Through Serrion, his revenge agains the Chaos Gods was given, and he demanded more and more. As the lesser daemons came to him in the millions, Khaine granted Serrion the special ability to immolate everything around him. The attack was named "Reckoning Blaze", as it sent down the proper punishment of Khaine upon the abominations of the Warp.

As Serrion led his Fleet to greater victory, the worlds saved went through purification by fire, a slow process where the world was hit by a mighty Eldritch storm and all the abominations and corruption of that planet destroyed in psykic destruction and its soil destroyed so that new one would grow. The worlds would be habitable after 100 years of careful engineering and atmosphere cleaning. But still, they had gotten it back. Some of the planets were so corrupt that when they were cleansed, the entire planets blew up, leaving only specks behind. It was better than to have one destroyed than to leave it to the Chaos Gods; on that note, they were on the same page as the humans.

But even Serrion had great trouble when servants of the Dark Ones sacrificed thousands, even millions of themselves, to call upon the mighty Greater Daemon...the great Bloodthirster An'ggrath. The most revered and feared of Khorne's servants, it forced Serrion to retreat the war host back to the fleets, safe from the Daemon, but not he...not he...

The Blades of Khaine would not allow him to surrender. Even if others may fall, he could not.

They roared in anger and gave Serrion a surge or energy. It was nearly uncontrollable and forced him to release it at the surrounding, scorching the area in burning fire. He also gave Serrion the second name of the blades. _Anarion _

Serrion whispered "Telessar Anarion." And his two swords exposed their hidden runes and powers. The emitted energy and behind Serrion a huge shadow made of blood red flames formed. A shadow of Khaine itself. It resembled an Avatar of Khaine, except it was much more diabolical and huge.

The Greater Daemon, having no shred of fear in its body, roared and lashed its whip at Serrion. Serrion's movements were followed by the shadow behind him. The shadow grabbed the whip and had a tug of war with the Daemon. Serrion grunted as he commanded his new powers to pull more and more. An'ggrath leaped into the air and and nearly lifted Serrion with it. The warrior and shadow roared as they held onto the ground.

Then the daemon used its pull as an advantage and fell down on Serrion, using his momentum as an advantage. Khaine and An'ggrath now had a struggle of pure strength.

Serrion felt the strain on his body grow. "I swear...you are a pain in the ass." He yelled and kicked the daemon back a few steps. An'ggrath pulled out its mighty axe and swung. It missed, but it hit the ground, shattering tectonic plate they were on. Serrion huffed as he regained his footing. He was exhausted...fighting the Greater Daemon and using his imperfect powers.

An'ggrath charged to strike and Serrion embraced himself. But above the barren ground they were on, bolts of lightning came down.

"The Eldritch Storm!" Serrion gasped. The Eldar Ships were cleansing the area.

But An'ggrath was only aggravated by the attack. He roared against the storm and flew toward the Eldar Ships in orbit. Serrion jumped and grabbed the daemon and pulled it to the ground. The Daemon struggled, but Serrion held it in place with his Khaine's Shadow. He then lifted his two swords and combine them into it original form. It collected the lightning from the sky into the blade.

"Focus and direct." Serrion gritted his teeth and stabbed An'ggrath. The combined power of the Eldritch storm and the Blade of Khaine was sufficient enough to not only defeat the daemon, but to completely eradicate it within the flames of Khaine itself, burning its impurity.

Serrion was victorious, and he looked at his blades. He was not yet strong enough...but with battle experience, he would gain that power.

* * *

As Serrion promised, he delivered lost planets one by one. This gave hope to most of the Eldar, but troubling thoughts to some. Many believed that these military campaigns would eventually cost them in the long run and when all the enemies start attacking the Eldar, they would not have the means to crush them. Many of the humans and other aliens already attacked Eldar back, but Serrion and Yriel were there to defeat all of them back.

Serrion made a unique contribution; he would often encounter Eldar pirates and defeat them, giving them a choice to either join the Eldar empire permanently, gain independence as corsairs to attack alien fleets, or die under his hand personally. His fast-growing reputation gave those pirates a few choice...they mostly joined the Eldar Fleets and some of them became corsairs. One Eldar pirate dared to challenge Serrion, and Serrion sent his soul to Khaine gratefully.

At the end of five years, he had taken back 579 planets back to the Eldar, this became such a powerful setback for the Imperium of Man that they started to deploy attacks and fleets. Serrion was encroaching on Ork territory also, but he had them destroyed easily. Tau, despite their best efforts, could not gain the planets for their greater good.

As Serrion led his people to more victories, the Eldar became that much more emboldened. Some said that it was taking too much soldiers and that it would cause the collapse of Craftworlds. Others were still suspicious of this new Phoenix King, not believing if it was really the legend come true. But most others joined the cause to expand again. Exodites and Eldar from all the maiden worlds and craftworlds took on arms to join as warriors.

But unknown to the others, even Khalia, Serrion felt himself become more prone to anger and violence after each victory. The Blades of Khaine were becoming easier to use...and he was getting more powerful...but he felt as if his heart was on fire.

It became much worse when a warp storm hit and thousands of chaos space marines came. They were soldiers of Nurgle...the vile god that imprisoned the Eldar Goddess Isha for his own sport. They came in spurting disease and corruption as they went. The Eldar Fleet performed Eldritch storms to cleanse the planet, but the disease would not disappear.

Above, Serrion and the other leaders of the campaign saw the planet. The Muck Green was spreading across the planet like wild fire. The Sign of Nurgle, the diseased god.

"No matter how much we bombard the planet, the corruption is still there." Yriel spat. "Something is continuing the spread of the filth!"

"It is someone truly powerful...to have the power to spread such sickness inside the sector despite resistance." Khalia said.

"We have to destroy the focus of the spread." Serrion stated. "I shall go down myself and destroy the perpetrator."

"Excuse me, my lord." Autarch Khaleth stood in front of him. "I am afraid that not even you cannot stop the spread of this disease. Let us leave this planet and go toward another planet."

"You do realize then that this being will then go toward the very planets that we have saved?" Serrion glared at her. Even Khalia was amazed by Serrion's attitude. "I shall stop this being here and now!"

He stormed off, leaving the others be.

"The power has gone to his head." Khaleth turned to Khalia. "Either he survives, or dies."

Khalia saw the red in his blue eyes as he stormed off. Was the God Khaine trying to possess here beloved?

* * *

Serrion was warped down on to the planet, where the infection was the worst. He felt the disease trying to attach to his body, but his inner flame burned them before they got close.

"Annoying." He took his blade from his hip and swung them, around his body, burning everything, even the disease spreading molecules, with red and black flames. His background was a scorching wasteland, akin to what an volcanic eruption would create.

Serrion felt the flame trying to bring up his hate and anger, but with deep control, he kept it checked. It was very hard not to become consumed by his hatred for his obstacle.

"Finally, the victim shows himself." Serrion turned and saw from the red mist a shadow. A giant shadow of a space marine, yet mutated. He was at least ten feet tall. With black armor with black wings on his back. on top of the armor was a hood and a cloak. The armor had many tubes and pipes with a breathing mechanism. The most distinctive part was the scythe, the size of three men at least.

"The prey in the hunt finally comes to quarry." The voice was human, though there was gurgling and snorting in that. Serrion narrowed his eyes as he readied himself.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I am...the Chosen Champion of Nurgle...the former son of Anathema...Mortarion..." The fallen Primarch drawled as he released toxin into the atmosphere from his body. Serrion shook his head and turned the air into flames again.

"The fallen Primarch of the Death Guard..."

"An Eldar knows of my origins...how interesting..." Mortarion stepped toward Serrion, with his each step on the ground, green bubbles and gas creeped up from the ground. Serrion jumped back to not expose himself toward the disease.

"Afraid of a little infection, aren't we?" Mortarion asked. "Then I have already won this fight." He raised his scythe into the air and stabbed it into the ground. "..." He chanted and the ground cracked as green gas came out of it. Serrion knew that he was summoning something.

He called the Eldar Fleet using his psychic link. "Khalia! Tell the fleet to focus its Eldritch storm down toward me!"

"But you will die!" She screamed in his mind.

"Just do it!" He yelled back as he spun his swords for a technique of his own. _"Telessar, Anarion, Mirvuth" _He spun his two blades in each of his hands as the Eldar Fleet centered itself in orbit. Multiple far seers on the Eldar ships began to prepare for the Eldritch storm while Khalia had the sole duty to concentrate it toward Serrion. "May Asuryan guide you." She whispered before the multiple lighting came toward her ship and she used all her power to redirect all of them toward Serrion.

Serrion felt that storm coming down on him. He raised his swords into the air, caught the attack, magnified it with his own power, and stabbed the ground.

From space, it was an explosion that destroyed quarter of the planet in less than a second. A giant explosion creating whirlwinds...ground cracking and immolating. Khalia feared for the worst as she saw the destruction.

But from the destruction, Serrion was still alive. somewhat hurt and burnt, but alive. He gasped as he stood up, wincing slightly in pain and lifting his sword up.

"That was impressive feat...even I am amazed by such assault."

Serrion's eyes widened as the shadow of the Primarch stood behind him. He jumped back to face his opponent, and saw Mortarion's disfigured form. The armor of the Daemon Prince was mostly destroyed, but it revealed the molten flesh, the diseased flesh of the inhuman being. The wings behind his back were no longer an armament, but real, black wings made of scalds. The aura that surrounded him was now intensified ten-fold. The power of such filth and darkness nearly made Serrion gag.

"I have never felt an attack of such magnitude...since I felt the aftershocks of my false-emperor's attack on Horus..." Angron's voice was no longer controlled; it was raspy and gurgling; Serrion could barely understand him. "But you are still a whelp in a game...the game of us gods."

"You call yourself a god?" Serrion asked. "You? A disgusting creature?"

"I am perfection of life!" Mortarion put his hand on his chest. "I am the cycle of death and life in one! I cannot truly die...for I am blessed with a body that transitions between life and death continuously."

"Anybody can be killed." Serrion growled. But he felt himself weaken greatly. He had used the vestiges of his energy to concentrate his last attack. He was weaker than when he was fighting Aenarion during his tests.

"That is...true...though I am must harder to kill." Mortarion lifted his scythe and stabbed himself, in Serrion's shock. But when he removed the scythe, the wound closed itself in ooze.

"I am immortal. This is the true power of Chaos. There is no truth...only survival." Mortarion charged at Serrion and Serrion gritted his teeth. He blocked Mortarion's attack, but the force he was fit with threw him back a hundred feet back, crashing him into a stone wall. He spat out blood on the ground.

"By Vaul." Serrion gasped in pain. But then he saw his blood burning on the ground, blue flames. "My blood...of course...Phoenix King's blood."

Mortarion struck again, but this time, Serrion allowed his arm to become slashed. Instead of blood flowing out, waves of blue flames raged from the wound.

"What is this?" Mortarion was shocked at this phenomenon. Serrion moved his body so that the flames would hit the daemon prince. The flames caught on his body and he roared back in pain. Serrion used that to strike, and the inflicted wound did not heal.

"What? How can this be?" Mortarion stepped back. "My wounds!"

"Now you can be killed." Serrion put his blood on his blades and jumped at Mortarion, slashing and hacking at the giant daemon prince. Mortarion was helpless as he could not use his large scythe in such a small combat and he was more concerned about why his wounds were not healing.

Serrion began to lose himself in battle frenzy. His actions were not his own anymore as he felt somebody much stronger than him pulling the strings on his body. He began to fade from consciousness, lost in a dream.

* * *

_He was back in the dream world, where he met Aenarion. He was lying on the ground, on the patch of soft grass._

_"You are back here?" He got up and turned to see Aenarion seating next to his sleeping dragon. "I did not expect you to have died so soon."_

_"I did not die...at least not yet." Serrion stated. "Somebody took possession of my body."_

_"Khaine...he has taken your body."_

_"What?" Serrion demanded answers. "Why would he take my body?"_

_"As the Phoenix King, your body is the most suited to be possessed. I know, because I was possessed by him as well." Aenarion stated. He took his helmet and armor off and put on elder robes of blue material. "Over time, his possession weakened my body, as his immortal spirit was too much for my body to handle."_

_"That is why you died so soon." Serrion stated and Aenarion nodded. "Yes."_

_"How do I get him out of my body?" Serrion asked and Aenarion began to walk with him._

_"I know one way...though I know it to be a very painful process..." Aenarion started. _

_"What?" _

_"You must tread upon the Immortal Flames of Asuryan. It was the very first flame the elder gods have given to the Eldar during our most primitive times. Only it is strong enough to cleanse your body of his spirit." Aenarion stated._

_Serrion waited. "When does Khaine stop possessing my body?"_

_"When fighting ends. I am afraid." Aenarion sighed. "His spirit is immortal, so he does not tire. Your body may be very damaged when he is done with fighting, so be prepared for the pain."_

_Serrion growled. "No...I am the master of my own destiny. Khaine will not master me!" He ran from that place and through the woods, to where the Altar of Khaine was stationed._

_"I will have my own body back." He stated and began to crack Altar." As he did, he felt himself go dizzy, which meant that he was going back conscious. He began to take apart the altar piece by piece until he finally fell unconscious in the dream world._

* * *

When he came to in the real world, his body was in great pain; so much pain from Khaine's possession of Serrion's body. He slowly stood up and saw Mortarion, barely breathing. He was totally destroyed. Burned and slashed badly. His limbs charred off.

"You...are truly powerful..." He muttered and Serrion limped toward the giant being. He picked up his two swords and into Mortarion's face.

"You fury...I have only seen such madness when Horus came to me..." Mortarion sputtered.

"Now, join the afterlife." Serrion muttered and stabbed Khaine's blade into his heart. Mortarion screamed in pain as his body burned to a crisp. He felled back in pain, but called in the Eldar Fleet.

"Khalia..."

"Serrion!" Khalia was relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Just pick me up." Serrion muttered. "I will tell you the details..."


End file.
